The Salvatore Diaries
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Stephanie Salvatore has returned to Mystic Falls to try to be the girl she has her eye on. But there's just one problem. Her sister Danielle has decided to return as well.
1. Pilot

I am a creature of the night. Well I am supposed to be. For 145 years, I've lived in secret, hiding in the shadows. My name is Stephanie Salvatore and I am a vampire.

With that I jumped off of the roof of the house. I lived in a boarding house with my distant nephew Zach. It wasn't the most conventional arrangement because I usually didn't live with him very long. I usually didn't spend too long in a single place. It was something that came with being what I was. I probably shouldn't have even been in Mystic Falls, but I was too far in. I had to know her.

Elena's POV

 _Dear Diary_

 _Today will be different. People will ask me how I am and I will say I'm fine. I'm not going to be sad anymore. It will be a new year, new Elena_

I went downstairs to see my aunt Jenna was trying to make breakfast.

"Toast, I can make toast." She stated.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." I declared as I poured myself a cup.

"Is there coffee?" My brother Jeremy asked.

"It's the first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna replied. "Do you need anything? Lunch money, a #2 pencil?"

"Don't you have a meeting?" I questioned.

"With my thesis advisor that starts…" She responded before looking at her watch. "Now…crap."

She then rushed out the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jeremy.

"Don't start." He warned me.

I needed to get ready. My friend Bonnie was driving me to school. I had a car, but I was a little afraid to drive it. On the ride there, she was rambling something about how she was a psychic or a witch or something. Suddenly, something in flew in front of the car and Bonnie swerved.

"Bonnie, I'm okay. I can't be afraid of cars for the rest of my life." I explained. We then continued on to school.

Stephanie's POV

I walked into the school. I wore a blue and navy plaid shirt with a leather jacket and black shorts and tennis shoes with sunglasses. I could see that all eyes were on me. The goal was to make people think that I was a normal teenage girl. I headed down to the office.

Elena's POV

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a…" Bonnie replied before she paused. "Can we say tranny mess?"

"No, that's offensive." I explained.

"Find a man, coin a phrase, it's going to be a busy year." Bonnie stated as she opened her locker. She then looked across the hall and I did too to see Matt, my ex looking at us. I waved but he quickly looked away.

"He hates me." I announced.

"That's not hate." Bonnie argued. "That's you dumped me but I'm secretly listening to Evanescence and Dashboard confessional every night."

"Elena oh my god." A voice interrupted before I was suddenly hugged by my other friend Caroline rather tightly. "How are you? It's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm standing right here." I pointed out. "And I'm fine. Thank you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes much better." I confirmed.

"Oh you poor thing." She said before she hugged me again. "See you guys later."

With that she walked away and Bonnie gave me a funny look.

"Don't start." I warned her before we left her locker.

We then went in front of the office and I saw a girl with really nice legs and long brown hair.

"Hold up." Bonnie said as we stopped. "Who's this?"

"All I see is back." I declared.

"It's a hot back." She commented.

Stephanie's POV

I was in the office registering for the school, but I could tell that there were a few complications.

"You're missing immunization records and we do insist on transcripts." The secretary explained.

"Please look again." I declared as I lowered my glasses and looked her in the eye. "I'm sure everything you need is there."

She looked down in a daze. I wasn't entirely sure if it would work.

"Looks like you're right." She agreed. "Welcome to Mystic Falls High, Miss Salvatore."

Elena's POV

"I'm sensing Seattle and she plays the guitar." Bonnie stated. I chuckled.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" I asked.

"Pretty much." She answered.

I then saw Jeremy walk by looking out of it.

"I'll be right back." I stated.

I walked into the bathroom to see him put drops in his eyes.

"Unbelievable." I remarked. "It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"Where is it? Is it on you?" I asked before I started to frisk him and he pushed me back.

"Stop. You need to chill yourself already." He stated.

"Chill myself?" I repeated. "Is that stoner talk? _God, you are so cool."_

"Stop, I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" He asked me.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy." I argued. "I gave you a summer pass, but I am done letting you waste your life. You know what, go ahead, keep it up, but just know that I'll be there to destroy your buzz every single time."

I looked at him and he said nothing and a guy walked by and suddenly I felt more uncomfortable.

"Jeremy, I know who you are and it's not this person. So don't be this person." I added.

"I don't need this." He said before he stormed out. I then walked out and collided with a girl as I did. She was beautiful with bright green eyes and I realized she was the same girl from the office.

"Pardon me." She declared. She then looked around. "Isn't that the men's room?"

"Yes…I was just…you don't wanna know." I babbled. We then both tried to move, but moved the same way a few times before she just stepped aside and I went on my way. I looked back at her before I walked away. I would have to remember that face.

Stephanie's POV

I sat in History as the teacher talked about state history. I was impressed. Usually, they didn't lecture on the first day. I saw her looking at me before she looked away. I still wanted to know more.

Elena's POV

I went to the cemetery after school. I went there every now and then to see them: Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. Suddenly, a crow flew onto their tombstone. I tried to get it to go away before a fog suddenly formed and I saw a shadowy figure and decided to run, but I tripped and stumbled down a hill. Suddenly, I saw the girl from the restroom.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I took some deep breaths.

"Were you following me?" I retorted.

"No, but I saw you fall." She replied.

"And you just happened to be chilling in a cemetery." I stated.

"I was visiting someone." She said as she hung her head. Duh.

"Wow, I'm a bitch." I commented. "I'm sorry. It's the fog and it's making me foggy and there was this bird and woman…I'm Elena."

"I'm Stephanie." She declared.

"I know." I replied. "We have History together."

"And English and French." She added.

"Right." I agreed. I then noticed her looking at me funny before she reached over and pulled a twig out of my hair. "Thanks."

We were then silent for a few seconds. I then noticed something on her hand.

"Nice ring." I stated as I saw the blue stone on her finger.

"Thanks." She responded. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"What?" I asked.

"Did you hurt yourself?" She repeated.

"I don't know." I declared. I rolled up my jeans and noticed a wound on my shin. "Oh that is fucking disgusting."

I also noticed that she was looking away.

"You should get that treated." She replied.

"It's fine." I said before looking at it and back to her, but she was gone.

Stephanie's POV

 _Dear Diary_

 _I lost control today. Everything that I tried to hide came right out. I was unable to resist the smell of her blood._

I looked at her diary which I found outside. I needed to give it back to her and it gave me an excuse to see her again. I went to her house and was about to knock when the door opened suddenly. She looked at me in surprise.

"Sorry, I was about to knock." I explained. "I wanted to apologize for disappearing earlier. I know it was strange and rude."

"It's okay. I understand. You don't like blood." She responded.

"Something like that." I agreed. "How's your leg?"

"I managed to save it." She quipped. "How did you know where I lived."

"I checked the phonebook." I lied. I wasn't even sure if anyone still used phonebooks. I then reached into my purse and pulled out her diary. "I have something of yours."

"I must have dropped it. Thank you." She stated.

"Don't worry. I didn't read it." I assured her.

"Why not? Most people would." She said.

"I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." I explained. "If I don't write things down, I tend to forget them."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna…you don't have to stand out there." She replied. Since it wasn't an invitation, I couldn't enter.

"I'm fine." I said. She then looked at me. "I'm sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting some friends. Do you wanna come?" She asked. From there we headed to the local restaurant: Mystic Grill. The town didn't seem to be big on originality. As we walked in together, all eyes were on us.

Suddenly, Elena's ex-boyfriend Matt walked over. I didn't have any proof that she liked girls but I wanted to try.

"Hey, I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." He declared.

"Stephanie." I replied as I shook his hand.

A few minutes later, I was sitting at a table with Elena and her friends Bonnie and Caroline.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked me.

"Yes, I moved when I was still young." I explained. I was relatively young at the time.

"Parents?" Bonnie questioned.

"My parents passed away." I explained.

"I'm sorry." Elena declared. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to." I answered. I hadn't seen my sister in a long time. "I live with my uncle."

"So Stephanie, if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline stated. She was definitely into me.

"It's a back-to-school thing at the Falls." Bonnie added.

"Are you going?" I asked Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered for her. Elena just smiled.

That night I was getting ready for bed when Zach came into my room holding a newspaper.

"You promised." He stated. I read the paper and saw a story of two bodies found.

"This was an animal attack." I explained.

"Don't give me that. You tear them up to look like animals." He argued. "You said you have it under control."

"And I do." I replied.

"Please Aunt Stephanie. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember." He stated. "You being here is just gonna stir things up."

"That's not my intention." I responded.

"Then what is?" He asked raising his voice. "Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Zach." I pointed out.

"I know that you can't change what you are." He replied. "But you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong?" I challenged.

"I can't tell you what to do, but coming back here was a mistake." He said before he walked away and threw the paper to the ground.

I then went into cabinet and pulled one of my old diaries. Inside was a picture of Katherine Pierce, the woman I used to love who looked just like Elena.

The next day in History, the teacher was talking about the Battle of Willow Creek. He asked Bonnie to name the number of casualties.

"I'm not sure. A lot, like a whole lot." Bonnie declared.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." He replied. "Mr. Donovan, how would you like to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"That's okay, Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it." Matt quipped. At least he was honest.

"Elena, surely you can inform us about one of the town's major events." He stated. Elena didn't know the answer and he proceeded to chide her for it.

"There were 346 casualties." I interrupted. "Not counting local civilians."

"That's correct Miss…?" He replied.

"Salvatore." I responded.

"Salvatore? Any relation to the town's original settlers?" He asked.

"Distant." I lied.

"Very good, but of course there were no civilian casualties." Mr. Tanner replied/.

"Actually, Sir, there were 27." I disagreed. "Confederates lit a church on fire believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The Founders Archives are in City Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts."

Yes, I needed to do that. If he could dish it out, he needed to be able to take it.

That night, I prepared for the party. I wore a blue tank with a red lace miniskirt and navy boots with a white cardigan. There was alcohol drugs and sex everywhere.

Elena's POV

"Admit it, Elena." Bonnie said.

"Okay, so she's a little sexy." I admitted. "But I don't like girls."

"The way that you looked at her says otherwise." Bonnie suggested. "So where is she?"

"I don't know." I replied. "You're the psychic one."

"Right. So give me a sec, Grams says that I need to concentrate and let it in." She stated.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." I said as I handed her a beer bottle. She touched it and suddenly pulled her hand away.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow, fog, and a woman." She explained. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. I'm gonna get more."

I watched her walk away when I looked back over, Stephanie was there again.

"Hi." She remarked. "I did it, didn't I?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"You're upset about something." She stated.

"No, it's just Bonnie, she's just acting…you know what never mind. You're here." I told her.

"I'm here." She agreed. "Do you wanna take a walk with me?"

We headed towards the bridge.

"You know you're kind of big news here." I explained.

"Am I?" She challenged.

"Mysterious new girls aren't that common." I quipped.

"Well you're mysterious too." She stated. "Twinged in sadness."

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" I asked. Did she know?

"Well we did meet in a cemetery." She pointed out. It looked like she didn't.

"No, technically we met outside of a men's room." I corrected. "You don't wanna know. It involves my brother. It is not exactly party talk."

"Well I've never really been good at party talk." She declared.

"Okay, last spring, a bridge my parents' car was collapsed and fell in a lake. I was in the backseat. I survived. They didn't." I explained. I hoped it wouldn't scare her away. "So that's my story."

"You won't be sad forever, Elena." She told me.

Later was we stood on the bridge over the Falls.

"I like Bonnie. She seems like a good friend." I commented.

"Best friend in the world." I agreed.

"And Matt can't seem to take his eyes off of us." She added as I noticed Matt and Caroline staring over at us.

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating to see if it'll work out, but it didn't." I explained. "It just wasn't…"

"Passionate?" She guessed.

"No, it wasn't passionate." I agreed. I then noticed something weird about her face. "Your eye."

"There's something in it." She declared. "I'm gonna go get you something else to drink."

Why was everyone disappearing so suddenly tonight?

I went back to the party and began to look for her and didn't see her. I hoped that she hadn't bailed like she did at the cemetery.

"Looking for someone?" Matt asked.

Stephanie's POV

I noticed that Elena was talking to Matt. He seemed upset. I prepared to walk over to her before I was cut off by Caroline.

"Hey, there you are." She declared. "Have you been down to the Falls yet? Because they are really cool at night and I can show you if you want."

"I think you've had too much to drink." I stated.

"Well of course I have." She replied like it was something to be proud of or something.

"Caroline." I responded. It looked like I would have to be blunt. "It's never going to happen. I'm sorry."

"I was wondering who abducted you." Elena said. She was sitting on the log.

"Is she always like that?" I asked.

"You're the first girl." She replied. "She'll probably back off soon. God, you've gotta be kidding me."

I looked to see her brother going into the woods.

"I have to go follow my brother." She declared.

"I can help." I offered.

"Trust me. You don't want to deal with this." She stated before she walked off. I sighed.

Elena's POV

"'Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" I asked as I followed him.

"I don't wanna hear it." He declared before he tripped over something. It turned out that he tripped over someone and that someone was Vicki Donovan, Matt's older sister. She was bleeding from her neck. At first, I thought she was dead, but then she gasped for air before passing out again.

"Somebody help!" I screamed after we took her back to the party.

Stephanie's POV

I saw the girl and knew what had happened to her. I knew that I needed to get home immediately because I couldn't take being around that blood. I started to run there.

"What happened?" Zach asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight and it wasn't me." I declared before I headed up to my room. I had a hunch, but I couldn't be sure. I headed up to my room and a bird flew in my window. I thought I had closed it. I then remembered that I had. I definitely had. That could only mean one thing.

"Danielle." I stated as I looked to the window.

"Hello, sister." She greeted me.

"The crow's a bit much, don't you think?" I asked.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog." She boasted.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school." She stated. "Your hair's different. I like it. That rat's nest of a grunge look did not suit you. Remember Steph, it's always good to stay away from fads.

"Why are you here?" I questioned angrily.

"I missed my little sister." She answered.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've kept myself occupied." She responded.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." I pointed out. She then turned to face me.

"You're right. That could be a problem…for you." She said.

"Why are you here?" I repeated.

"I could ask you the same question, but I already know the answer: Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine."

She decided that she wanted to egg me on with threats against Elena and other people and it wasn't long before I snapped and pushed her threw the window. However, when Ii hit the ground, I was alone.

"Not bad. I give it a six." She stated. "The landing could use some work, but I do love what you did with the face."

"This isn't funny. Wherever you go, people die." I declared.

"That's a given." She pointed out. "People die without me there."

"I won't let it happen here." I boasted.

"Where's your ring, sis?" She asked. I looked at my fingers and noticed it was gone. "Better find it if you don't like being dust. Relax, I have it."

I put it on and then she grabbed me and threw me against the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me." She stated. "You lost that fight a long time ago when you decided to stop drinking human blood. Don't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach."

Elena's POV

I found Jeremy after most everyone had left. He was having a beer. He chugged it and then chucked the bottle.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer." I pointed out. "You need to move on."

"I know you still write in the cemetery." He retorted. "Is that what you call moving on?"

"Mom and Dad wouldn't want this from us." I stated.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I've had a lot of bad stuff in my life recently, so I need to be ready for the good. I need to invite it in._

I looked outside my window and saw Stephanie. I went downstairs and opened the door.

"I know it's late but I needed to know that you were okay." She said.

"That's all that everyone's been asking since the accident." I declared.

"What do you say?" She asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I stated. "Would you like to come in?"

So I know that people don't really read Vampire Diaries stories anymore, but I wanted to do something no one has ever done before. We have Stephanie played by Willa Holland and Danielle played by Briana Evigan. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Night of the Comet

I woke up in the morning. I usually slept in my underwear. I headed over to my table and began to write in my diary.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I am awake. I am awake and I feel good. At this moment, I don't care what's going on right now or what Danielle has done and it is because of Elena, even though we didn't actually do anything. I know that everything will be okay because I will see her again._

After I was done writing, I got dressed and went to my bookshelf to get something that I said I would bring to school.

Elena's POV

I woke up in a good mood. After I got dressed, I was also wearing a smile on my face. The first thing that I saw when I left my room was Jenna. She was kind of dressed up for some reason.

"Do I look adult?" She asked.

"Why are you trying to look adult?" I challenged.

"I've got Jeremy's parent-teacher conference today." She explained. "Should I wear my hair up or down?"

"Sexy stewardess." I said as she held her up. She then let go of it and let it fall down. "Boozy housewife."

"Up it is." She stated. "You're feisty today."

"I feel good, which is rare, so I decided to go with it." I explained.

"Does it have anything to do with the girl who was here last night?" She asked.

"It might." I responded. "Her name is Stephanie. Anyway, I need to get to school. So where is Jeremy?"

"He left early. Something about getting to Wood Shop early to finish a birdhouse" Jenna explained. I just looked at her. "There is no Wood Shop, is there?"

"No." I replied.

When I got to school, Mr. Tanner was droning on about the comet that would be flying over town soon. I really wasn't paying attention to what she was saying because I was too busy staring at Stephanie. She was really dreamy. I had never looked at another girl the way that I had looked at her before.

"Are we bothering you, Ms. Salvatore, Ms. Gilbert?" Tanner interrupted. I looked at him with a blush on my face as I noticed that everyone in the room was looking at us. I just shook my head and once he was looking away, I smiled and laughed inside of my head before the bell rang. Stephanie and I went out into the hall.

"I brought it." She declared as she pulled out a book. "I told you."

" _Wuthering Heights_ by Ellis Bell." I read. "I can't believe that she didn't use her real name."

"All of the Bronte sisters did that." Stephanie explained. "Female writers weren't accepted at the time. It's a shame that she didn't live long enough to see her name on the cover."

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Uh." She stammered. "It was passed down through the generations. You know I have a lot of old books. You can keep it."

"No, I can't do that." I replied. "But I would like to read it again. I'll give it back."

"Okay." She agreed as she handed me the book.

After school, I decided to talk to Matt to see how Vicki was. It seemed like she was okay, but he had a better insight into the situation than anyone. I was going to meet Caroline and Bonnie after.

"They're keeping her overnight to watch for infections." He explained. "They say that she can go home tomorrow."

"That sounds like good news." I commented. "Were you able to talk to your mom at all?"

"I called and left a message but she's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so I doubt she's coming." He told me.

"Well you are lucky that she's okay." I pointed out.

"Yeah, especially with the talk of some missing campers." He agreed.

"Did she say what kind of animal attacked her?" I asked.

"She said it was a vampire." He stated.

"What?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"Yeah she woke up, muttered 'Vampire' and then passed out again." He explained.

"Okay that's weird." I replied. Of course this was Vicki we were talking about.

"I think she was drunk." He added. "So what's up with you and the new girl?"

I looked over to a table where Stephanie was sitting, like she was meditating or something.

"Matt, I don't wanna hurt you." I responded.

"I'm gonna go back to the hospital." He stated with a slight shake to his voice. "I want to be there when Vicki gets up to get the real story."

He left and then I noticed Stephanie was gone.

Stephanie's POV

I knew that I had to act fast. I didn't want to wait for Vicki to tell the truth. I just hoped that I would be able to do the compulsion so it would work. I decided that the best way to blend in was to steal a candy striper dress. I still hid when I saw Matt. He walked into the room and then Vicki started screaming. There was a chance that I could pass her off as crazy, but I decided to do the smart thing and rushed into her room as soon as Matt left.

"It was an animal that attacked you." I said, once again looking her in the eye. "It's all that you can remember."

"It's all I can remember." She repeated. I decided to say it again for good measure.

I then made my way out of the room. Not long after, I realized that I was being followed. Matt was behind me, so I walked quicker. I ended up finding a room where people were giving blood. I knew I couldn't stay and I saw a window. I needed to make my escape anyway and since no one was paying attention to me, I jumped out of it. It was weird that no one was paying to a girl jumping out a window.

Elena's POV

I was with Bonnie and Caroline. Since it was a nice day, we were outside.

"I was talking to Grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom." Bonnie said. The last time it was here, there was a lot of death."

I could point out that there was a war battle at the time.

"Then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline quipped. She then faced me. "So then what happened?"

"Then nothing." I said.

"You just stayed up and talked all night?" She asked. I nodded. "No sloppy first kiss or late night hookup?"

"No." I replied.

"Well what are you waiting for? Stake your claim before someone else does." She responded. "Elena, we are your friends. You need to share you smut."

"There is no smut." I argued. "Are we forgetting how I've never been with a girl before?"

"Well it's easy." She stated. "Step 1: You like her. Step 2: She likes you. Step 3: Sex."

"Profound." Bonnie commented before I got up. "Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right." I pointed out. "It is easy and if I wait too long, I'll end up talking myself out of it, but I'll probably skip the sex."

I got up and headed to my car and drove to Stephanie's house. I knew where the Salvatore Boarding House even though I had never been there before. I noticed a bell and rang because apparently there was no doorbell. No one answered so I knocked on the knocker. The house was really old. Anyway, using the knocker pushed the door open. Against my better judgment, I walked inside.

"Stephanie?" I asked as I walked through the house. It was very big and seemingly empty. "Stephanie, are you here?"

I looked around in awe before I heard a creak and then suddenly, a bird flew into the house. It looked just like the one that I had seen by my parents' grave. I turned around and found that I was face-to-face with a girl with chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a black blouse without a bra and a blue miniskirt.

"I'm sorry for barging in. The door was…" I apologized before turning around and noticing a closed door. What? "Open."

"You must be Elena." She replied. She had a bit of a husky voice, but it sounded kind of sexy to be honest. "I'm Danielle, Stephanie's sister."

"She didn't say that she had a sister." I remarked.

"Well Stephanie isn't one to brag." She declared. "Please come, I'm sure that she'll be here in a minute."

She led me through the house and we stopped in the living room.

"Wow, this is your living room?" I asked.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's Auction, it's a bit kitschy for my taste." She commented. "I can see why Stephanie is so smitten. It's about time. For a while, I thought she'd never get over the last one. It nearly destroyed her."

"Last one?" I repeated as I looked at her in a state of confusion.

"Yeah, Katherine, her girlfriend." She responded. I just looked at her. "Oh, you haven't had the whole awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." I stated.

"Oops, well it's bound to come up now." She remarked. "Or maybe she didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to think she was on the rebound. We all know how those go."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." I commented.

"I'm a fatalist." She said. Cynic sounded more appropriate. "Hello, Stephanie."

I turned around to see Stephanie with a stony expression on her face.

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming over." She said.

"I know I should have called." I declared.

"Nonsense, you're welcome anytime." Danielle interrupted. "Isn't she, Stephanie? You know I should break out the family photos or some home movies, but be warned, this one wasn't always so cute."

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. It's nice to see you." Stephanie declared. That was code for 'Please leave.'.

"Yeah, I should probably go." I said before I headed home. "It was nice to meet you, Danielle."

Stephanie's POV

I continued to stare at Danielle as if I was peering into her soul, assuming she had a soul.

"I like that girl. She has spunk." Danielle declared. "You, on the other hand, look exhausted. Did you take a trip to the hospital?"

"Someone had to clean up your mess." I responded.

"Well did you?" She challenged. "You know it might not work if you don't drink human blood."

"How long was Elena here?" I asked.

"Why? Are you afraid that we're doomed to repeat the past?" She taunted. "Is that why you play you're I'm A Little Schoolgirl Game?"

"I'm not playing any games." I said before she walked closer to me.

"Of course you are." She stated. "We both know the closest you'll get to humanity is when you feed on it."

"What game are you playing, Danielle?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out." She replied before she left the room.

Elena's POV

"She's on the rebound and she has raging family issues." I told Jenna. We were making dinner.

"Well at least it's an ex. Wait till you date someone with mommy issues, or cheating issues, or amphetamine issues." She declared. She had dated a lot of losers. As if on cue, Jeremy walked in.

I could tell that Jenna was pissed for some reason. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I did see her throw the apple in her hand at him, which might have been child abuse.

The next day, Bonnie and I were in town square passing out fliers for the comet.

"She didn't call." Bonnie said.

"Or text. Then I remembered that we don't even have each other's numbers." I stated. "Anyway, the timing was all wrong."

"When is it ever right?" She challenged.

"I'm not ready for this, Bonnie." I stated.

"I'm not sure about that." Bonnie argued.

"At least I put myself out there." I reasoned.

"Is that what you're calling it?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why not." She stated.

I couldn't help but frown. I still didn't think that things would work with everything that was happening, I could tell that Stephanie and Danielle clearly did not get along. For whatever reason, Stephanie did not like her sister, especially if she didn't mention that she existed to me. I supposed that was what she meant when she said that she had no siblings that she talked to.

Stephanie's POV

I was getting ready to go to the comet festival. It was a pretty strange thing to have a festival for, but that was you got from living in a small town. They liked to find reasons to celebrate. I wore a dress with a black sleeveless bodice with a metallic blue skirt with black tights and Maryjanes. I was currently talking to Zach.

"Why is Danielle hear?" He asked.

"Because I'm here." I answered. "She wants to make my life miserable. That's how she enjoys hers."

"Well she's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk." He pointed out.

"She won't." I promised. "I took care of it."

"Well are you sure it worked?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, Zach." I admitted as I put my jacket on. "I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as good as Danielle."

"Well what's the plan if it didn't work?" He challenged.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out if that happens." I promised before starting to leave.

"'Is she worth it, Aunt Stephanie?" He asked which caused me to stop in my tracks. "This girl you came back for, is she worth it?"

I didn't say anything and just left.

That night, all of the town lights were off, which sounded like a good way to increase crime. Anyway, they were giving out candles and various people were lighting them. I noticed Elena, but she didn't seem to notice me. She lit my candle before she looked up at me.

"Thank you." I said. She looked surprised. "Hi."

"Hi." She responded. She looked back at me then at me before she walked away, but still close enough that I could walk over to her.

"You know that comet has been traveling across space for thousands of years." I stated. "Every 145 years, it gets to come home."

"Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." She replied with a laugh.

"I think it's just a ball of snow and ice trapped on a path it can't escape." I explained. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was a little upset."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you apologize a lot?" She quipped.

"I have a lot to apologize for." I countered. "I can promise that what you saw had nothing to do with you."

"You didn't tell me that you had a sister." She pointed out.

"We're not close." I replied. "This is the first time in years that I saw her."

"She told me about your ex Katherine." She stated. Why did she have to bring her up?

"What did she say?" I asked. There was a lot about that woman that I didn't want Elena to know.

"That she broke your heart." She remarked. That also wasn't good.

"That was a long time ago." I said.

"When you lose someone, it always stays with you." She declared. She was more right than she knew.

"Elena…" I started but she cut me off.

"It's okay, Stephanie. I get it. I really get it. I've got a complicated life too and we probably shouldn't be together. It's okay. We met and we talked and it was epic, but now it's time to go back to the real world."

Part of me wanted to kiss her there, but I didn't. I just let her walk away from me.

Elena's POV

I was with everyone at the Grill when Jeremy came over.

"Has anyone seen Vicki?" He asked. He was really hung up on her.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler replied. I couldn't remember why I was friends with him. It was probably because he was Matt's friend. "She probably found someone else to party with. Sorry Pill Pusher, you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" I asked. Was my brother dealing now?

"Ask him." Tyler instructed smugly.

"Are you dealing?" I questioned.

The two of them then got into an argument that involved Jeremy revealing that he and Vicki had hooked up. Matt broke the two of them up and we all agreed to help find Vicki wherever she was.

"You're coming with me." I declared. "So that's your game now, dealing?"

"I'm not dealing. Dealing implies making money." He argued.

"I'm sick of this, Jeremy. It obviously isn't working. Maybe you should talk to a therapist or rehab where you can tell some story of how you let your life slip away or you could talk to me." I suggested.

"I vote none of the above." He replied before he walked away.

Stephanie's POV

I was in the square when Matt walked over to me. He looked concerned about something.

"Hey, have you seen my sister?" He asked.

"I don't know your sister." I declared.

"Well she's missing and I can't find her." He stated.

"I'll keep an eye out for her." I promised.

"I saw you at the hospital yesterday." He declared.

"Did you?" I asked.

"What were you doing there?" He responded. He was starting to irritate me.

"Volunteering, I didn't know that helping sick people was worthy of ire." I told him. I then heard a screaming and saw that Danielle had Vicki was holding her on the roof of the Grill. "Excuse me."

I then headed over to the building and jumped on top of the roof.

"Nice hop. Have you been eating bunnies?" Danielle replied.

"Let her go." I ordered.

"Really, okay." She responded before she prepared to drop Vicki off the building. Even though such a height might not kill her, it would send her back to the hospital.

"No." I replied. She threw the human at me and then walked over.

"Relax. I don't need her dead, but you might." Danielle stated. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki declared. I probably should have been more specific. I hadn't really planned that far ahead when I compelled her.

"What kind of animal? Think really hard." Danielle suggested. "What attacked you?"

"Vampire." Vicki remarked. Well it didn't work.

"Who did this to you?" Danielle shouted.

"You did!" Vicki screamed.

"Wrong." My sister declared before looking Vicki in the eye. "Stephanie Salvatore attacked you."

"Stephanie Salvatore attacked me." Vicki repeated. Danielle then bit into her neck.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "What are you trying to accomplish? Do you want me to kill her? I won't. I'll let her tell everyone. I'll let them stake me or force me out of town. At least it means that I won't have to deal with anymore."

"Wow, drama queen." She commented before whispering something in Vicki's ear. She looked around in confusion.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Vicki asked. "Fuck. I ripped my stitches open."

"Are you okay?" I replied.

"I took some pills, Girl. I'm good." Vicki responded before she walked over to the door.

"It's good to be home." Danielle declared. "You know I think I'm gonna stick around for a while."

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Give Elena my best." She said before she disappeared into the night. I had a bad feeling about it.

I later went into the restaurant where Matt was treating the wound on his sister's neck.

"She said you found her wandering on the roof." He stated.

"That's true." I replied.

"So um thanks." He declared.

"So much drama." Caroline commented. "Every notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"

"So true." Bonnie agreed before I walked over.

"Excuse me, have you seen Elena?" I asked.

"She went home." Bonnie explained. I turned to leave but she stopped me. "Wait, this is Elena's cell number and her email address and her home number."

She gave them to me, but pulled her hand away when she touched me. She had a look of terror and confusion on her face, so I doubted that she knew she was a witch.

"What happened to you?" She asked. "Sorry that was rude. I have to go."

She then ran away.

"Yeah, she wigs out sometimes." Caroline explained.

Later that night, I was at home when I heard the bell ring. I went downstairs to see Elena at the door.

"Hey." She remarked. "So I did some thinking about what I said earlier and then I realized fuck that. I don't want to not be with you. You make me happy. I was going to write in my diary, but it wouldn't be good to put something about how I let a good thing pass me by."

"You know what I would write?" I questioned. "I would write about how I met a girl and we talked and it was epic and then I kissed her."

"We've never…oh." She replied

"Yes." I confirmed before I put my lips on hers.

So Elena met Danielle and Stephanie and Elena are a couple. All is good so far. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Friday Night Bites

Elena's POV

Bonnie and I arrived at the school. Stephanie and I were officially a couple and for some reason, Bonnie didn't seem to be okay with it, despite being supportive of it before.

"I'm not saying don't date this girl, but I think you should take it slow." She declared/

"Yesterday you told me to go for it." I pointed out.

"Now I'm saying to take it slow." She stated.

"Why are you giving me about face all of a sudden?" I questioned.

"It's not about face." She argued. "For the first time since high school started, you're single. You should play the field."

"How about you play the field?" I suggested. "I know you're hiding something,"

"It's stupid." She remarked. I glared at her. "Okay, so I touched Stephanie and I got a really bad feeling."

"That's it?" I asked.

"I'm concerned. This is me showing concern over my friend's new girlfriend." She replied.

"And I love you for that." I stated as I put my hands on her shoulders. "I do, but things are finally starting to turn around, and Stephanie is a big part of that."

Before Bonnie could say anything, Stephanie walked over to us.

"Hello, Elena." She greeted me. "Hello, Bonnie."

"You know I need to go find Caroline." Bonnie replied before she walked off. Stephanie blinked.

"She doesn't like me very much, does she?" She asked.

"She doesn't know you." I pointed out. "She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. I promise that she will love you as much as I love do soon. So are you free tonight?"

"I am." She answered.

"Perfect." I replied. "Dinner, my house, 8:00, you, me and Bonnie and it will be the perfect opportunity for you two to get to know each other."

Suddenly, a football came flying over and Stephanie turned around and caught it. She had some quick reflexes because I barely even saw it and couldn't even warn her. The ball had been thrown by Tyler, who looked as surprised that I was that she caught it. Of course what was even more surprising was that she threw it across the courtyard and back to him. How did she do that? At that point, the bell rang.

"That throw was amazing. I didn't know you knew how to play football." I replied. I then realized that was a little sexist of me.

"I played growing up, but it's been a while." She told me.

"Maybe you should try out for the team." I suggested.

"Do girls play football here?" I asked.

"No, but there's no reason not to try it out unless you don't like football." I reasoned as I opened my locker.

"No, I love football, but I don't think the team would be very receptive of me." She explained. "There's Tyler and also Matt, who we both know doesn't like me."

"They don't know you." I replied as I slipped off my jacket. "To them, you're the mysterious loner girl. It wouldn't hurt to make some friends."

I then realized the implication that sentence had. I hoped that she didn't think I thought that I thought because she was a lesbian that she couldn't have female friends.

"Says the girl who spends her days writing in the cemetery." She quipped.

"Hey, there's more to me than just gloomy depressed girl." I argued. "There's a whole different that you haven't seen yet."

"When does she get here?" She asked.

"Soon." I replied as the bell rang. I closed my locker and the two of us began to walk to class together.

Stephanie's POV

In Mr. Tanner's class, he seemed to be going around asking for dates. It did make me a little embarrassed to be in the class.

"FYI, our team sucks, so you don't have anything to lose." Elena whispered.

"I can't. I'm a loner." I whispered.

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asked as Elena turned to him. "Pearl Harbor?"

"Um." Elena stammered. Did no one at the school teach this stuff beforehand? I decided to speak up.

"December 7, 1941." I answered.

"Thank you, Miss _Gilbert._ " Tanner responded as the rest of the class laughed.

"Any time." I stated.

He then challenged me to a series of dates which ended with the Korean War, which ended in 1953.

"Ha! It ended in 52." He responded. No it didn't.

"Actually, sir, it was 1953." I argued. I would not be made a fool of for being right.

"Look it up." He demanded.

"The Korean War ended in 1953." A random student answered before the bell rang and I got up.

"How did you know all that?" Elena asked. I had to think of a lie fast.

"I'm a big fan of _Jeopardy._ " I declared. That would work. "That and I'm a bit of a nerd."

After school, I headed out to the field to watch practice. The team didn't seem to be very good. I would for once like to be able to play football and there was no time like the present. If I was going to do it, I needed a way to prevent my ring from getting knocked off.

Elena's POV

I walked onto the field where a tank top and shorts with my hair in a ponytail. I cleared my throat.

"You're here!" Bonnie declared as she gave me a hug. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yup, I can't be sad girl forever." I declared as I started to stretch. "The only way to get things back to normal is to be normal and you're coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?" She asked as she joined me in stretching.

"Yup: me, you and Stephanie." I explained. I noticed the look on her face. "You have to give her a chance, Bonnie."

"Tonight's no good." She stated. I tilted my head. "Have you seen Caroline?"

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett." I ordered. "You will be there."

"Fine, I'll go." She agreed with a pout.

Stephanie's POV

"You want to play football? Are you serious?" He asked as he looked like he was trying to stifle laughter.

"Yes sir." I answered. "I can play wide receiver and I can kick. All I'm asking if for a shot."

"I'll tell you what. Just because I want to see you make a fool of yourself, you can try." He told me. "Go get some equipment and come back here."

Elena's POV

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. It's not like her to be late or miss school." I stated after having a drink of water.

At that moment, a car pulled up with Caroline in the passenger seat and Danielle in the driver's seat wearing a leather jacket and a tight blue dress. Caroline gave her a kiss and stepped out of the car.

"That must be the mystery girl from the Grill." Bonnie commented.

"She's no mystery. That's Danielle Salvatore." I explained.

"Salvatore as in Stephanie?" She asked as we stood.

"I got the other sister. Hope you don't mind." Caroline said as she walked by. Danielle then appeared to wink at me. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I was…busy. Now let's start with the double pike perky hurdler."

It didn't take me long to figure out how out of practice I was, but Caroline didn't need to call me out in front of every. Eventually, I headed to the football field.

Stephanie's POV

They actually did have equipment in my size because there were some pretty small guys on the JV squad. I went back out to the field. I probably looked ridiculous. Some of the guys looked confused.

"Attention, ladies." Tanner announced. That was ironic. "Ms. Salvatore thinks she has what it takes to be our kicker. We're going to practice some field goals. Donovan, you're going to be the holder. Get in formation!"

I started out from 40 yards and was able to make that. I went back making it from 45, 50, and 55, before I decided to try 60. I was pretty sure I could make it, but I didn't know if I should because that would seem pretty unrealistic for anyone. I didn't exactly get the chance because there was either a high snap or Matt purposefully didn't catch it, but I was left with the ball, and Tyler tackled me pretty hard. It hurt but I had felt a lot worse in my lifetime.

"Welcome to the team, Girly." Tyler taunted.

"Lockwood!" Tanner remarked. "As satisfying as that is to see, that's unnecessary roughness. Walk it off, Salvatore."

Matt walked over and helped me up.

"I'm sorry. That was my fault." He apologized.

When practice was over, I had to snap my finger back into place. I headed home and changed into a light blue long-sleeved tee and jeans with tan boots. I found my sister in my room sitting on my bed and reading my diary.

"I love the way you write. It's very Sylvia Plath." She commented. I ran over and snatched the book from her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've come to apologize." She stated. I didn't blink. "I did some soul-searching and I want us to start over. Maybe if you can be like a regular human, I can too. Maybe there's hope for both of us."

I just stayed silent before she broke out into a fit of giggles.

"It doesn't have to be like this." I pointed out.

"I saw Elena today, btw, that means by the way. She was at cheerleading practice and she looked so hot in her little short shorts. Fear not, I have a cheerleader of my own. Which reminds me I have a date. Wish me luck."

I then went over to Elena's house. I knocked on the door and she answered it.

"Hey." She greeted me with a smile. "Come in."

The dinner was a bit weird. By weird, I mean quiet. You would think that a dinner with three teenage girls would be more lively, but it wasn't.

"So what did Tanner say?" Elena asked.

"Well he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." I explained.

"Bonnie, you should have seen it." Elena remarked. "Tyler threw this ball…"

"I heard." Bonnie interrupted. She was clearly uninterested in talking to me. Elena nervously took a sip of her soda. Whatever happened to milk at dinner?

"Why don't you tell Stephanie about your family?" Elena suggested. So did they know?

"Divorced, no mom, live with my dad." Bonnie explained. I was pretty sure that wasn't what she meant.

"No, the witches." Elena replied. "Bonnie's descended from a line of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word that I would use to describe it." Bonnie responded. I was beginning to wonder if I should go, but I spoke up instead.

"Well it's certainly interesting." I declared. "I'm not the most well-versed, but I know there was a group of Celtic druids who migrated to this area."

"My family is from Salem." The witch answered.

"Really, that is pretty cool." I stated.

"It is?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Salem witches are a symbol of nonconformity. They would rather die than admit to ludicrous accusations." I explained to her. "They were heroes."

"I guess they were." Bonnie agreed with a smile. Before I could say anything more, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena remarked as she got up.

"Surprise!" Caroline chirped. "Bonnie told me about dinner, so we brought dessert."

I didn't like the sound of we, so I went to the door and sure enough, Danielle was there.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

"Yeah sure…" Elena started.

"No." I interrupted. "You can't stay, can you Danielle. We were just finishing up."

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena invited. Danielle smirked before she stepped inside.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Danielle replied. I couldn't help but wonder why she was keeping up the good girl act.

"Thank you." Elena replied.

Elena's POV

After dessert, we were all seated in the living room.

"I cannot believe Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be pissed." Caroline remarked. "But good for you. It's good to see a girl playing football."

"That's what I tell her. You know I said that she should be involved in school." Danielle commented. It sounded a lot like what I said.

"Elena wasn't so lucky, but that's only because she missed camp." Caroline explained. Did she really have to tell everyone? "I don't know how she'll ever learn the routine."

"I'll teach her." Bonnie said in annoyance as Caroline pondered putting me in the back.

"You know you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Danielle remarked.

"That's because her parents died." Caroline said. I nearly spit out my drink. "She used to be way more fun…and I say that with utmost sensitivity."

"I can sympathize." Danielle replied. "Stephanie and I have practically watched everyone we've ever loved die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Danielle." Stephanie replied. What were they talking about?

"You're right, Stephanie. The last thing we need to do is bring her up." Danielle agreed. Aw, I wanted to know.

Later, Danielle and I were doing the dishes. She volunteered to help and I wasn't one to refuse free labor. Of course, she nearly dropped a glass, but managed to catch before it hit the ground.

"So were you talking about Katherine?" I asked.

"Yes." She stated.

"How did she die?" I questioned.

"Fire, tragic fire." She explained.

"How recent was this?" I responded.

"It seems like it was yesterday." She answered.

"Well which one of you dated her first?" I replied. It was an assumption that I hoped I was right about.

"You're very perceptive." She noted. "Ask Stephanie. I'm sure her answer differs from mine."

"Well I'm sorry for your loss." I declared.

"You should quit cheerleading." She said as she took a seat. "You didn't look very happy doing it and you shouldn't do things that don't make you happy."

"I used to love it, but I don't really anymore." I admitted.

"That's why you should quit." She opined.

Stephanie's POV

"Matt is trying, but he won't let her go." Caroline explained. We were the only ones left in the living room. "What are you looking at?"

"That's an interesting scarf." I declared. "Do you mind if I try it on?"

"Oh, I can't take it off." She explained.

"Why not?" I replied.

"All I know is I can't take it off." She stated. Danielle had definitely compelled her.

"What are you two kids talking about?" My sister interrupted.

"Her scarf: it's pretty, isn't it, Danielle?" I asked with grin.

"You should see if Elena and Bonnie need help with the dishes." Danielle suggested.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline scoffed. It generally wasn't a good idea to piss my sister off.

"Go do the dishes." She compelled.

"I'm gonna go do the dishes." Caroline declared before she walked off.

"She's not a doll, Danielle. You can't just control her whenever you want." I remarked.

"Sure she is. The world is my dollhouse." She argued.

"I think you need to leave." I stated.

"Okay, but I can come back any time I want. I've been invited." She pointed out.

Elena's POV

After everyone had left, Stephanie and I were making out in my room. I couldn't help but wonder where Jeremy and Jenna were, but at the moment I didn't care. We started to undress when I suddenly found that I was no longer with Stephanie but Danielle. I gasped and shot awake.

The following morning, I started to get ready for school. Since it was game day, I was supposed to wear my uniform. I had it ready when I came out of the shower, but I decided that I didn't want to. Danielle was right. I was miserable.

When I got to school, the first person I found was Stephanie. She was wearing her jersey with a skirt with roses on it. It was quite the fashion statement.

"Look at you in your jersey." I flirted.

"What happened, no more cheerleader?" She asked.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." I admitted.

"You're not a quitter. You're just going through a difficult time." She pointed out. "I hope it's okay, but I got you something."

She took out a box and inside was a necklace. It had a distinct smell to it.

"It's beautiful." I stated as I took a whiff. "Is that rose?"

"No, it's an herb." She explained as she put kit on me.

"You know we're quite a pair." I commented. "I quit as soon as you start."

"We're a work in progress." She quipped before she kissed me and walked away and I found myself face-to-face with Caroline.

Stephanie's POV

That night, I was with the other football players on a stage while Mr. Tanner was giving a speech. He seemed to be actually good at it.

"Now please let me introduce the newest Timberwolf. I have never seen a leg like this, especially from a girl." He said. That was sexist. "Please give it up for Stephanie Salvatore."

Of course, the applause was short because Jeremy got into a fight with Tyler over Vicki. Well it was more Jeremy getting his ass kicked.

"He's down." I interrupted as I pulled Tyler off. At that moment, Jeremy got up and swung a broken bottle at Tyler, but I stepped in the way, slicing my hand open. I just needed to get it out of the way before I healed.

"Jeremy, what is wrong with you?" Elena asked before she looked at me. "Are you okay? Is it deep? Show me."

She finally got a hold of my hand and looked at it in confusion because the wound was already healed with only a small red mark.

"What?" She asked.

"He missed." I explained. "I have to get changed."

I then quickly exited before she could say anything.

Elena's POV

I headed to my car in confusion. Stephanie might have somehow been okay, but I needed to get some tissues for Jeremy. Once I closed the door, I saw Danielle and jumped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm hiding from Caroline. She talks more than I can listen." She explained.

"That's Caroline for you." I replied as I closed the door to my SUV. She was a chatterbox.

"I don't see it going anywhere. She's awfully young." She added. "And she's kind of annoying."

"Hey, wait a minute, Caroline is my friend and you can't talk about her like that." I told her.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." She apologized. "That's not my intention."

"Yes it is." I argued. "Everything you say has this weird double meaning."

"You want to kiss me right now." She said as she looked me in the eye. She puckered up but I slapped her face instead.

"I don't know what game you're playing but I am not Katherine." I stated before I walked away.

Stephanie's POV

"Are you going to be okay to play?" Matt asked me. I was going to get changed inside.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. He hit my hand not my foot." I joked.

"Well you had Jeremy's back and I feel like I should apologize. I've been a dick to you basically because I was jealous." He said. He held out his hand and I shook it with my other hand before he left. It was at that time that I heard clapping.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Danielle asked. "Stephanie joins a team and makes a friend."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Let me guess. Vervain in the necklace." She said. "It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"It doesn't matter." I told her. "You know this pain that you feel about Katherine and this anger, these are emotions that you feeling. You still love Katherine and you're still mad at me for it. That my sister is your humanity."

"You're wrong." She said.

"Salvatore." Mr. Tanner interrupted. He definitely should not have been there. He needed to leave immediately. "What the hell? We have a game to play."

"If that's my humanity, what's this?" Danielle challenged before she bit into the teacher and coach's neck and fed on him until he was dead. She looked at me with her red eyes. "I'll kill anyone, anytime, anyplace."

Elena's POV

The game ended up being cancelled because they ended up finding Tanner's body. It had been another animal attack.

"What kind of animal keeps doing this?" I asked Stephanie with tears in my eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." She assured me as put her jacket over my shoulders. "I promise you that I am not going to let anything hurt you."

I then looked at her hand.

"I was so sure that Jeremy hit you." I replied.

Stephanie's POV

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I realize now that there is nothing good left in my sister. She is a monster and she needs to be stopped._

I then closed the book and headed to bed. I'd figure out what to do in the morning.

So Stephanie was very briefly the kicker, but she never got to play. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Family Ties

Stephanie's POV

I woke up from a nightmare. It was about Danielle killing Elena. I knew it was a dream because A: I wasn't in it and B: Danielle would never do that. I then looked at the foot of my bed and noticed Danielle was there.

"Howdy." She greeted me. "'Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your head? You know if you ate like a normal vampire, it would be much tougher."

I grabbed the knife that was sitting on my nightstand and threw it at her. She didn't flinch as she pulled the knife out of her chest. She looked more annoyed by it than anything. I knew it would kill her, but I was hoping that it would at least hurt.

"Alright, I deserved that." She agreed. "I just wanted to tell you that they caught the animal that killed Coach Tanner and all of those people."

"No, you're still here." I pointed out.

"It was a mountain lion, a really big one." She explained. "It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. DEADLY BEAST CAPTURED: ALL'S WELL IN MYSTIC FALLS."

"Why would you have any reason for covering your tracks?" I asked in confusion. I still couldn't figure out the game that she was playing.

"I'm going to be here for a while." She stated. "I'm having a lot of fun with you and Elena."

"You can't touch her now." I pointed out.

"The vervain keeps me from getting inside of her head, but not from getting in her pants." She countered. "I'm just quite good at seduction whether it involves my good looks, my style or my uncanny ability to listen to Taylor Swift. Speaking of which, that reminds me of when I had sex with her. Oh by the, I think this is yours."

Without warning, she stabbed me between my breasts with the knife and I hunched over in pain. She then looked over the hole in her top.

"This is Lauren Conrad. Bitch move, sis." She said before she left the room. I then took the knife out. I watched the wound heal before I put on a blue blouse with a gold pleated skirt and blue heels.

I then went into the living and turned on the TV where the Sheriff was taking to a reporter about the incident that had happened this morning.

"I can confirm that a 12-foot puma mountain lion was shot dead this morning." She said. Puma mountain lion is redundant. "The hunter is in stable condition."

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The real monster is still out there, waiting to make her next move. How can I stop a monster without becoming a monster myself?_

Elena's POV

I went downstairs to find Jenna swearing at the TV. I had a box of trinkets out.

"Is there any particular reason why you're swearing at the TV?" I asked.

"Him." She said as she pointed at the reporter.

"He's cute." I commented.

"He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him." She argued before she turned off the TV. "What are you doing with this stuff?"

"I got it from the safe deposit box. Mom said that she would give it to the Founder's Council for their heritage display." I said as I cleaned one of the items off.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth on eBay?" Jeremy asked as he picked up a gold pocket watch.

"You're not finding out." I replied as I snatched it back from him.

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's. You can't just give it away." He argued.

"It's a loan, Jeremy. They'll give it back." I replied. At that point, the doorbell rang and I opened it to see Stephanie. I silently took her up to my room.

Once we were in my room, we began to make out. She was on top of me when she suddenly rolled off.

"Are you okay?" I asked her with a laugh. She was looking away.

"Yes." She said before she looked at me. "Sorry."

"Maybe we should stop." I suggested. It seemed like she was uncomfortable and I wasn't sure if I was fully comfortable either. She got up off of the bed. "So, how do you look in a dress?"

"I've been known to wear them before." She told me as she took a seat on my windowsill.

"How about tomorrow night?" I asked. "Will you be my date to the Founder's Party?"

"They still do that?" She questioned. I was a little surprised.

"Have you been before?" I inquired in confusion. How old was she when she moved away?

"No, the Salvatores don't get invited anyway." She explained. Everyone was invited.

"Well this year, there's this big heritage exhibit that my mom was a part of." I told her. "She was really big with the Founder's Council. I know it sounds boring but please, please, please come with me."

"I would love to go with you Miss Gilbert." She stated.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Salvatore." I retorted.

Stephanie's POV

When I got home, I found Danielle holding Zach by the neck.

"What's going on?" I asked as she put him down.

"Zach and I were just having a family moment." She said before she walked out of the room.

"Are you okay?" I questioned as I bent down to check on him.

"No and neither are you!" He replied. "How many people do you have to let her kill before you see that?"

"I see it, Zach, I just can't do anything about it." I pointed out. "I don't drink human blood and I'm not as strong as her otherwise."

"Vervain would weaken her." He said as he stood up.

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. She sought to that." I reminded him. "All that I had I gave to Elena."

She looked around and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked. She said nothing and led me down to the basement. Inside, I found a secret room. "You've been growing it."

"It's been in the family for generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires." He explained. "Danielle would kill if she knew I had it."

"But you're telling me." I pointed out.

"I trust you and you're going to need it to stop Danielle." He explained.

I had to come up with a plan. It would take hours of thinking and it would probably also be a good idea to come with a back-up plan in case the first one didn't work. I knew that I would catch her tomorrow.

Elena's POV

My day started by having to break up another fight between Jeremy and Tyler. When were those guys going to give it a rest? I handed the box to Tyler before I went back upstairs. I really hoped that those two wouldn't kill each other.

A little bit later, I was in the kitchen with Bonnie, who was holding some nail polish.

"Delicate flower or naughty vixen?" She asked me.

"How about delicate vixen?" I replied.

"You seem happyish." She remarked.

"I am, but I know you have something to tell me and I want you to do it." I explained.

"It's not something that I should stay before the party." She remarked.

"Out with it." I ordered.

"Okay, so Danielle says that Stephanie stole Katherine from her." She stated.

"That sounds like it's just one person's side of the story and it's not exactly coming from the most credible source." I replied.

"But how do you know?" Bonnie asked.

"I just know." I remarked.

Stephanie's POV

I was getting ready for the party. I was currently in the slip I was going to wear while I looked for the right pair of shoes.

"Should I wear perfume to this?" Danielle asked as she entered the room in her underwear.

"Why are you even going?" I asked.

"We have to go. We were at the first one after all." She pointed out as she started to look through my cabinet.

"Maybe it would be better if we didn't draw attention to ourselves." I remarked.

"Alright, you stay here and I'll take care of Elena." She offered before I took a sip of my drink. "I've driven you to drink already. I thought it would be at least another week. I underestimated you, Steph."

"Well you won't leave. What else can I do but go on living my life?" I challenged.

"That's your problem. You're dead, Sis. It's time to accept it." She remarked.

Elena's POV

Bonnie and I were getting ready and fixing our hair when my phone started to ring. It was Mrs. Lockwood saying that the watch wasn't with the box. I had a pretty good idea where it was. I went into Jeremy's room and ripped off his headphones.

"Where's the watch?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied. I didn't believe him. "What watch?"

"Don't play dumb: the pocket watch." I explained. "It was in the box and Mrs. Lockwood said that it wasn't. If I go on eBay am I going to find it there? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Fuck you." He told me as he picked up the watch of his shelf. "I would never sell this."

"Then why did you take it?" I asked him.

"Because it's supposed to be mine." He stated. "Dad said that it goes to the firstborn son."

"It's still yours Jeremy and they're going to give it back." I replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out." He commanded as he put it in my hand. I decided to do that.

Stephanie's POV

"It's cool not growing old." Danielle replied. She was currently in her green V-neck dress and heels. I wasn't going to get changed with her in my room. "I like being hot forever."

"Yes, being a teenager for the last 150 years has been awesome." I quipped.

"You've learned sarcasm, Stephanie." She countered. "We should drink to celebrate."

She went over to the table and picked up my picture of Katherine. Everything was working.

"1864: You and Katherine were the best of friends, but no one really knew that you were more." She declared.

"My happiness was short-lived as you know." I replied.

"I remember. You brought her home, but what she really wanted was a good fuck. Thankfully, I was there to give it to her." She told me. She held the drink to her mouth. "Well here's to history."

She then poured the drink over all my desk.

"I admire your efforts, Stephanie." She said. "You poured yourself a drink then spiked the bottle with vervain. It's too bad I know when someone is trying to roofie me. Of course I thought we were bonding. Now I'm going to the party angry. Who knows I'll do."

At that point, I finished getting dressed. I put on a red dress with a rhinestone necklace built in and a black bow around the waist and red heels. I also a rhinestone headband in my hair.

"That was her favorite bourbon." Zach told me once I was in the hallway. "I really thought it would work."

"I didn't." I replied. It was part of the plan.

"You knew it would fail?" He asked me in confusion.

"She won't expect me to try again so soon. Her guard is down." I explained.

"This is double what I put in the bourbon." He said as he handed me a vial.

Elena's POV

I had my dress on and I was ready to go the party. I then looked at the watch on the bathroom counter. I opened Jeremy's door, said nothing and put it on his shelf. I needed to go meet Stephanie.

When we got to the Lockwood Mansion, there was a line. When it came our turn to come to the door, there was no one there. Luckily, I noticed someone.

"Hey Mayor Lockwood." I greeted the leader of the town.

"Hey guys, come on in." He invited before we stepped inside. Stephanie kissed me on the cheek before we went upstairs.

That night, we were checking out the heritage exhibit. There was a lot of old stuff.

"Your parents?" Stephanie asked as she noticed me looking over some old rings.

"There's a lot of history here." I explained before I grabbed her hand and we began to walk together. "Hey they have the guest registry. Look at all this familiar names: Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, Dr. Jonathan Gilbert. Is that Danielle Salvatore…and Stephanie Salvatore?"

"The Original Salvatore sisters." Danielle interrupted. I looked to see her in the doorway with Caroline. "Our ancestors. It's an interesting story."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stephanie replied.

"It's not boring, Stephanie. I'd love to hear about your family history." I responded.

"Well I'm bored." Caroline stated. "I wanna dance and Danielle won't dance with me. Could I borrow your date?"

"I'm not much of a dancer." Stephanie remarked.

"Sure she is. She does it all. I've even seen her do the Soulja Boy." Danielle replied. Now that I had to see.

"I guess it's up to Stephanie." I said.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline stated before she dragged her away.

"I wanted to apologize to you for being such a bitch the other night." Danielle told me. "I had no reason to try to kiss you. My therapist says I'm trying to punish Stephanie.

"You go to a therapist?" I asked.

"It's not worth talking about right now." She explained. "Let's just say that there has been a lot of sibling rivalry in the Salvatore family and it all started with those two."

Stephanie's POV

I was on the dancefloor with Caroline as we moved to the music. No one seemed to think it was odd.

"Did Danielle tell you to ask me to dance?" I asked.

"Why would she do that?" Caroline replied in confusion. I then noticed that there was a guy passing out champagne. I quickly took two glasses. It was at that time that I came up with an even better plan.

"Would you like some?" I asked. I poured the vervain into the glass I was going to give her.

"Just tell me if you see my mom." She said before took a sip.

Elena's POV

"The Salvatores were treated like royalty in this town before the war." Danielle explained. "There was a battle here."

"The Battle of Willow Creek. We learned about it in class. Confederates lit a church on fire." I replied.

"What the history books don't say is that those people weren't there by accident. They were believed to be Union sympathizers. Stephanie and Danielle had someone they loved in there." She continued. "And when they tried to rescue them, they were killed as well."

"Who was it?" I asked. I still couldn't believe that they shared the same names as their ancestors.

"Some stories say a woman, while others say a man. I personally think it was a woman." She remarked.

"I hope that you and Stephanie can work out your issues." I replied.

"I hope so too." She agreed.

We then went downstairs where Stephanie and Caroline were apparently done dancing.

"What did we miss?" Danielle asked.

"We were just chatting." Stephanie replied. "Drink, Danielle?"

"I'm good." Danielle answered.

"Stephanie, do you think you have one more dance in you?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She said before she took me to the dancefloor. We began to move to the music together. I had never danced with anyone shorter than me before. "I hope Danielle didn't drive you too crazy."

"No, she was on good behavior." I explained. "She even apologized. She said it was all because of Katherine's death. So what can you tell me about her? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now." She declared.

"I understand that it must be hard, but I want you to open up to me." I explained. "I am your girlfriend. I don't even know anything about her other than the fact that you dated you and she's dead. I don't really know much about you either and I want to."

"Did Danielle say something?" She asked. "She likes to destroy everything good that I have."

"This isn't about her." I replied. "It's about you. Look I like how you're mysterious, but with mysteries come secrets."

"I said that I don't want to talk about it." She repeated.

"Well then let's talk about you. What's your favorite color? What's your favorite baseball team? Do you even like baseball. Tell me anything." I demanded. "All I know about you I've heard from someone else."

"Don't you see what Danielle has done. She's trying to destroy us." She explained.

"No, she's not, but you seem to be intent on doing it." I remarked before I left the dancefloor and walked into the house.

I decided to get some cake and I sat down with Bonnie and began to eat.

"This is my fault." She stated. "I planted doubt. I'm a doubt-planter."

"It's not your fault." I assured her. "You know I feel terrible. I was kind of a bitch to her. I shouldn't have expected her to open up to me in front of all these people. I was just stressed."

"Elena, honey." Mrs. Lockwood interrupted. "I noticed that the watch still isn't in the collection."

"Oh, I couldn't find it." I lied.

"Well please let me know if you find it." She replied. I wasn't sure why she wanted it since the exhibit was only for tonight.

I then went to the bathroom to wash cake off my hands and touch up my makeup. I found that Caroline was also in there, touching up her makeup as well. It would give me a chance to talk to her about Danielle.

"So how are things with and Stephanie?" She asked me.

"Fine." I responded before I applied some lip gloss.

"Wow. My radar must be off cause I thought you were dunzo." She stated. It was at that time that I noticed something on her neck.

"What is that?" I asked. I reached for her choker and she pushed my hand away. I pulled it up and saw a huge bruise on her neck. "Oh my God, Caroline, what happened?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"That is not nothing." I pointed out. "Did someone hurt you? Was it Danielle?"

"It's nothing." She repeated. "It's just my mom would kill me."

I then noticed another one under her cardigan.

"Did Danielle do this to you?" I asked.

"No. She would never hurt me. So just leave me alone!" She shouted before she stormed out of the bathroom.

I couldn't stand for it. I wasn't sure if I had ever felt so angry. I saw her and I shoved her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked. "You stay away from Caroline or I'm going to tell her mother, the sheriff about the marks on her body."

I then went back to Stephanie.

"I'm sorry. You were right about Danielle." I told her.

"Why? What happened?" She asked.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body, almost like bite marks." I explained.

"Elena, I'm handling it." She stated.

"You knew? You should be having her arrested." I declared.

"Elena, I know that you don't understand, but I need you to trust me." She replied.

"Trust is earned, Stephanie." I said before I walked away.

Stephanie's POV

It was at that time that I noticed Danielle was dragging Caroline off. My plan was working. She bit into the blonde's neck before she began to choke and pass out. Caroline passed out from blood loss but she would be fine.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink, so I spiked her." I declared before I took her away.

Elena's POV

I found Caroline passed out and bleeding in the yard.

"Caroline, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She cried. "Please just don't tell my mom."

Stephanie's POV

 _Dear Diary_

 _I got her. I captured Danielle. Tomorrow the headline will read DEADLY BEAST CAPTURED: ALL'S WELL IN MYSTIC FALLS. I just hope that things with Elena will be okay._

I then put my pen down and went to bed.

So Elena and Stephanie have hit their first roadblock and it's all Danielle's fault. At least Caroline will be okay. Please don't forget to review.


	5. You're Undead to Me

Stephanie's POV

It was Friday. I went downstairs dressed in a green tunic top and black leggings with burgundy boots. I noticed that Danielle was waking up.

"Where's my ring?" She asked.

"You don't need it anymore." I explained.

"How long have I been here?" She replied.

"Four days." I answered.

"What are you doing to me?" She croaked.

"You know one way to deal with a vampire. Keep them away from blood as long as possible." I told her.

"You know what will happen if I don't feed." She stated. She would desiccate and that was what I was counting on.

"Yes and once it's over, I'll move you to the family crypt and I can wake you up in 50 years." I remarked.

"I'm stronger than you think." She tried to boast. The coughing didn't help.

"You're not stronger than the vervain." I replied. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but you made your bed and now you have to lie in it. Goodbye Danielle."

Elena's POV

I woke up in the morning and headed to the bathroom. Unfortunately, I happened to find…Vicki in a tank top and panties. What was she doing in my bathroom? I looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm almost done." She said.

"Take your time." I declared before I closed the door and walked away.

I then got dressed and went to the kitchen.

"Jenna, are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" I asked.

"Yup." She replied.

"And you're okay with it?" I questioned in surprise.

"He could be a little craftier in trying to get her in and out." She commented. "Oh and by the way, I'm not going to be home for dinner tonight."

"You're gonna do it. You're going out with _Logan_ tonight." I teased her as I waved the box of Bran Flakes. I couldn't help but wonder why we had such generic cereal.

"I'm gonna show up and torture him, yes." She countered. "So have you heard from Stephanie at all?"

"She left me some vague message that she was going to be gone for a while." I declared as I poured myself some cereal.

"Have you called her?" She asked.

"No and I'm not going to." I stated.

"Are you okay with it?" She questioned.

"No, I'm not okay with it but I'm not going to cry about it either." I told her as I put the milk down. "I was going to write in my diary this morning, but I didn't want to sound like angsty girl who can't go on if she's not in a relationship."

"Okay then." She remarked.

"I'm fine." I said with a mouth full of Bran Flakes.

Stephanie's POV

"She's awake. She's weak, but she's probably still dangerous." I told Zach. "You should probably just stay out of the basement."

"Are you going to school?" He asked in disbelief.

"I came here to live a life. It's time that I get back to it." I explained. "That is if Elena will still talk to me."

"Why haven't you called her?" He questioned.

"What am I supposed to do, Zach? Feed her another lie?" I replied. "I hate lying to her and I am also terrible at it."

"You knew that there would be challenges with anyone you chose to get close to." He said.

I was pretty sure that just telling her that I was a vampire wasn't a good conversation starter. I was pretty sure that she wouldn't believe me.

Elena's POV

Later, I was at school with Bonnie as I saw Caroline talking to someone about the carwash she was running tomorrow.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." I stated.

"She's in denial." Bonnie explained.

"Hi." Stephanie interrupted from behind me.

"I have to…leave." Bonnie remarked. Apparently she couldn't even think of an excuse.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't called." She apologized.

"I'll live." I responded.

"I was dealing with Danielle." She added.

"Well did you deal with her?" I asked. I still didn't understand how a woman could be abusive to another woman. Stephanie nodded. "And this took you four days?"

"I know that you're mad at me and you have every right to be but can I please have a chance to explain myself?" She asked.

"Sure, when?" I asked. I did think that she was too sexy to let go without at least hearing her side of the story.

"I have to be home after school, but maybe we could meet at the Grill around 4:00?" She suggested. That could work.

"Stephanie." A voice interrupted. It was Tina Fell, one of the cheerleaders. She was short with blonde hair. "Caroline told me to ask you about Danielle."

"She's gone." Stephanie answered.

"Well do you know when she's going to be coming back?" Tina asked.

"She's not." Stephanie said before she left.

"Thank God." Tina replied. "Caroline can do so much better than that abusive bitch."

After school, I went to the Grill where I happened to find Tina playing some pool.

"Hey, Tina, have you seen Stephanie anywhere?" I asked.

"No." She answered as I looked around. "But if you want to kill some time maybe we could play a game or two?"

"Sure, why not?" I asked as I took the cue stick.

Stephanie's POV

After school, I went to the family crypt because I needed to do some scouting of where the best place to put Danielle was. I couldn't put her near the doorway because that was too dangerous. I would probably need to find a way to prevent anyone from going there.

When I got home, I looked for Zach and couldn't find him. I then heard a struggle coming from downstairs and found Danielle with her hands around Zach's neck. Thankfully, I was able to get her off of him.

"Keep it up, Danielle!" I remarked. "The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go."

I then took Zach upstairs and gave him some aspirin for his neck.

"What did I tell you?" I asked him like a disappointed parent. "I told you not to go down there."

It was at that moment that I realized the time. I was so late.

"Fuck, I'm late." I stated before I started to run to the Grill.

Elena's POV

"And there's Vicki in my bathroom like it's no big deal." I explained.

"Yeah, I'm really surprised that Vicki Donovan is dating your brother." She admitted. "It seems like she could do so much better, no offense."

At that point, I got a text and saw that it was from Stephanie.

"How late is she?" She asked.

"Almost an hour, but everything's fine." I answered. "She's on her way."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tina replied.

"We haven't really hung out for years." I declared.

"Yeah, but it's not like we didn't used to be friends or anything." She countered. We had been pretty close growing up, but that had changed when Jenna broke up with Logan, which led to tension between our two families. It had died down a little after my parents died.

"Okay, so what do you think of Stephanie?" I asked.

"Why what has she done?" She replied.

"It's nothing in particular. She's just so secretive. It's like she has something to hide." I remarked.

"You mean like she's a serial killer?" She joked.

"No." I responded. "But what do we know about her?"

"She's good at History, football, and is a bit of a loner." Tina explained. "But I think she's a good person."

"So am I just being paranoid then?" I questioned.

"I think that you should probably talk to her about it." Tina opined.

"Talk to who?" Stephanie interrupted. "I'm sorry that I'm late. There was something I had to do for my uncle."

I was really getting sick of her apologizing.

"You couldn't call to tell me that you were going to be an hour later?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go." Tina remarked before hastily exiting the scene.

"I'm really sorry." She repeated.

"Stop apologizing!" I snapped. "You don't even tell me anything."

"I know you." A black man interrupted. "My God, you haven't aged a day."

"I'm sorry. You must have me confused for someone else." Stephanie replied before she took me away from him quickly.

"What was that about?" I asked. "Okay, good luck finding yourself a new girlfriend."

 _Dear Diary_

 _I tried, but it seems like Stephanie will not let me in no matter how much I open up to her. She has these secrets and I can't be with someone so secretive. I wish that she would just tell me the truth._

I then decided to lay face down on my pillow. I didn't want things to end like this. I didn't even want them to end at all, but she wouldn't open up to me.

"What's your problem?" Jeremy asked from the doorway.

"Is Vicki in your room?" I replied.

"Don't answer a question with another question." He told me.

"I'm miserable." I answered as I hugged my pillow against my body.

"You should get something to eat." He suggested.

I sighed and went downstairs. I heard someone in the kitchen, which was odd because Jenna was supposed to be on her date with Logan.

"Jenna? I thought you were with…" I asked as I stepped in the kitchen. "…Stephanie."

"Hi." She greeted me. She appeared to be cooking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dinner." She answered.

"It's okay that I'm confused because I was definitely not expecting to see you in my house again." I explained.

"I'm making chicken parmesan. Jeremy said it was your favorite and I am an excellent cook. Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own mozzarella, but tonight is store-bought." She stated.

"You know you can't just cook for me and expect things to be alright." I pointed out.

"I know that and so I thought if you're gonna dump me, you should at least know who you're dumping." Stephanie said. She seemed to be unaware that I had already dumped her. I thought I had made that clear.

"Stephanie." I started before she cut me off.

"Let's start with Katherine." She declared. "She was very beautiful. Our love was forbidden to be honest. Her hair reminded me of chocolate and she had an amazing laugh. She was very fun, but also selfish and kind of bitchy. Danielle was willing to give her all that she wanted. I don't know which of us was truly with her first. I just did some things that I regretted. I actually wanted to fix things with Danielle, but didn't get the chance before Katherine died."

Okay that was a lot to bear to me. I was glad that she opened up. I decided to help as she continued to gab.

"I love to read, especially Fitzgerald and mainly _The Great Gatsby._ I wanted to be Daisy when I first read it. I also love Hemingway, J.K. Rowling, and Anne Rice. I think _Big Bang Theory_ is the best show on right now, but _Dallas_ is the best of all-time, even though they erased a season because the producer was a chauvinist pig." She continued. "I love Alfred Hitchcock. _Psycho_ still scares me. I love all kinds of music. I've got some Bob Dylan, Rolling Stones, Journey, Lil Wayne and I happen to love Taylor Swift."

I couldn't help but laugh. Stephanie was definitely different from the other teenagers that I knew.

"So, I guess you can officially retract everything I said earlier." I stated. "So is this for the garlic bread because I'm not eating it unless you do."

"Are you kidding? I love garlic." She replied. I smiled. Though, I wasn't watching my knife and I cut my finger. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a Band-Aid and some Neosporin." I told her. I began to wash it before I noticed a weird reflection in the window. "Oh my God, your face."

"I'm fine. It's fine." She replied as she looked at me. Maybe I was seeing things.

"Okay, so I need to clean this up and I'll let you finish this." I told her before the two of us kissed for the first time in days.

Stephanie's POV

The next day, I was dressed in my pink bikini. I went down to check on Danielle to see if she had desiccated yet. I actually didn't really know how long it would take.

"I bet you think that you're the big shot now." Danielle croaked. "I'm in here and you are looking hot."

"I'm not gonna let you out." I told her.

"Have you told her yet? Are you scared you'll lose her?" She asked.

"I don't have to listen to you." I stated as I put in some earbuds and put on a little 'Picture to Burn'."

Elena's POV

I was at the school fully dressed while Caroline explained the rules of the cashbox to me. There were so many hot girls in bikinis.

"Hi." Stephanie replied as she appeared in her bikini and tiny shorts. Suddenly, the other girls seemed a lot less appealing to me.

"Hey." I reciprocated.

"Elena, it's called Sexy Suds so get sexy." Caroline said before she walked off.

"You just got scolded." Stephanie replied with a laugh. "Looks like you need to take that off."

I decided to strip down all the way down to my blue bikini, albeit clumsily

"Looks like it's time to lose the shorts." I declared. She did so and the two of us kissed and I wouldn't be surprised if the entire student body needed time to breathe.

The two of us began to wash a car together.

"Are you sure that's not going to rust." I asked, referring to her ring.

"It's fine." She told me.

"I noticed Danielle has one as well. What's the story there?" I inquired.

"It's the family crest." Ashley answered as we continued scrubbing.

"That's a really nice stone." I commented as I got closer to her.

"It's called lapis lazuli. It literally means blue stone in Latin." She explained.

"You should take it off." I suggested.

"No, I don't like to take it off." She replied. Maybe it was just really special to her. I was still wearing the necklace that she gave me after all.

"Okay, I'll go get some towels." I replied. I went over to Caroline at the cashbox. "Hey, we're out of towels and that ShamWow isn't working."

"I'll go get some more." She stated. "Watch the money."

She then disappeared into the school.

A few minutes later, I was helping a customer.

"That will be 20 dollars." I explained before I noticed it was the same man as yesterday. "I saw you last night. You were talking to my girlfriend."

"I thought it was somebody I knew. I was probably mistaken." He remarked.

"Stephanie Salvatore." I stated.

"It couldn't be. It was probably just my mind playing tricks on me." He declared.

"Where do you think you saw her?" I asked curiously. He seemed like an interesting man.

"I stayed at the Salvatore Boarding House when I first moved here. Stephanie was just passing through to visit her aunt. We didn't know that she was there until the attack." He said.

"Attack?" I asked in confusion.

"Her aunt was killed by an animal in the woods?" He told me.

"I didn't know that she had an aunt." I explained. "I didn't know there was any sort of attack either. When was this?"

"1953." He answered. What?

"Grandpa, Mom wants you home." Tiki, another one of the cheerleaders interrupted. "He hasn't been bothering you. His Alzheimer's has been acting up lately."

I then went back over to Stephanie. I was a bit confused by what he had said. I knew that there was the possibility that he was just a crazy old man, but what if he wasn't and he had really had seen Stephanie back then. I wondered if there was any way that I could find out more about the attack that he had mentioned, but how was I supposed to do that?

"Did Caroline finally free you?" She asked.

"I don't know where she went." I admitted. Where was she? "You know I never realized your family was from Italy."

"Really, the name Salvatore didn't give you a hint?" She quipped.

"Right, so what happened to the rest of them?" I asked.

"They all spread out." She explained.

I then put my clothes on and went over to Jenna, who was with Logan.

"You know your car was finished an hour ago." I pointed out. That could only mean one thing. She liked him. "Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favor?"

"If I did her a favor, would I be in your good graces?" Logan responded.

"Maybe to both." Jenna declared.

"Done." Logan replied. "Wait, dinner, your place tonight. What do you need, Kid?"

"I was wondering if you had access to old news footage." I replied.

'Yeah at the station we have everything between the archives and internet." He answered. "I can take you there if you'd like."

"Or I can do it." Tina offered as she appeared suddenly. "I interned at the station over the summer and I know how everything works."

"That would be great." I replied.

Stephanie's POV

I ended up washing cars by myself which was not as fun as it sounded. This girl was making Bonnie clean the pavement, probably just because she didn't like the witch for whatever reason. Suddenly a line of water caught fire. She was casting a spell without knowing it. She was in a trance. I rushed over and shook her out of it.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were in some kind of trance." I explained.

"Did I do this?" Bonnie inquired.

"I think so." I stated.

"Did anyone else see it?" She asked.

"No." I remarked.

"I need to go." She declared as she ran away.

Elena's POV

Tina and I headed to the station. I had hung up out with her more in the last few days than I had in the last two years.

"So what are you looking for?" She asked.

"An incident at the Salvatore Boarding House from 1953." I told her. She just looked at me funnily.

"Why?" She replied.

"This guy told me about it and I wanted to know more about." I explained. "Can you just see if there is something there?"

"Okay, here we go." She replied as she pulled up a video. It was of an animal attack and it was being reported by Franklin Fell. It didn't seem very professional.

"Is that the niece?" Franklin asked the cameraman. "Zoom in."

The camera panned to the window and there was Stephanie. Her hair and clothes were different, but it was her.

"That's Stephanie." Tina remarked.

Stephanie's POV

I went home after dark and found that there was the lifeless body of a crow on the floor. That didn't look good. I went downstairs and found another body. It was Zach.

Elena's POV

"What did we see?" Tina asked me. I had taken her home. I was trying to calm her down. I couldn't believe it either. "It was Stephanie."

"I know." I declared. "It doesn't really make sense. How could she have been alive in 1953 and still be the same age."

"There is one way." She replied. "My parents used to tell me stories about vampires when I was younger."

"We need to talk to her." I stated.

"Elena, I know I may not seem like the smartest person, but confronting a vampire seems like a pretty stupid idea." Tina remarked.

"I have to talk to her." I explained. "I have to know more. You said that you thought she was a good person."

"That was before I knew she was a vampire." She told me.

"We don't know that." I pointed out. "You don't have to come with me."

"Someone needs to get you out of there if this is a bad idea." She remarked. "You're driving."

Stephanie's POV

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It has to be done. I've come to the point where I need to kill my sister. Killing Zach was going too far and it's finally time. I have to end this._

I grabbed a stake and headed to the door. I opened it and saw Elena with Tina behind her.

"What are you?" Elena asked.

So this chapter is much different from the episode. I made Tina an important character in this and she found out and Stephanie is a vampire. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Lost Girls

Stephanie's POV

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It has to be done. I've come to the point where I need to kill my sister. Killing Zach was going too far and it's finally time. I have to end this._

I grabbed a stake and headed to the door. I opened it and saw Elena with Tina behind her.

1864

I was outside. I was awaiting the arrival of our new houseguest. The carriage pulled up and a black woman stepped out first. She was then followed by a woman with curly brown hair.

"You must be Miss Pierce." I declared before I curtsied. She curtsied herself before holding her hand out like she wanted me to kiss it. I did so awkwardly.

"Please, call me Katherine." She said with a smile.

Present

"What are you?" Elena asked.

I looked at the two of them. They both looked tense and I knew that the best thing that I could do would be to show them that they didn't need to be afraid of me. I put the stake on the table.

"You know." I declared.

"No, it's not possible. It can't be." Elena told me.

"It is." I responded. "Everything you know, everything you've been taught is about to change."

"For the love of God, answer the fucking question." Tina replied. "Are you a vampire?"

"Yes." I stated.

"We shouldn't have come." Elena replied as she grabbed Tina's hand and ran to her car. I sped over and beat them there.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Please don't be afraid of me." I begged.

"Let me go." She demanded.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I stated. Unfortunately, the two of them ran past me and to Elena's car. I had a hunch of where they would go and I hoped I was right.

Elena's POV

"I can't believe that I was actually right." Tina told me.

"We need to get inside." I remarked.

"You could take me home." She offered.

"I think it's safer for us to stay together right now." I proposed before I drove us back to my house. We went inside the house and found Jeremy in his room playing video games. We then went to my room and I took a few deep breaths

"Elena." Stephanie called from behind me. I gasped and headed for the door, but she blocked it. How had she even got in? I mean the window was open…okay that makes sense. "I would never hurt you, either of you. You're both safe with me."

"What about those animal attacks? Did you kill Mr. Tanner?" Tina asked.

"That was Danielle. She did that." Stephanie explained. "I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to live. I can explain everything but I'm begging both of you to not tell anyone."

"How can you ask us to do that?" I replied.

"Because this is dangerous information that's deadly in the wrong hands." She stated. I saw looking to the window like she wanted to make a break for it. I had a feeling she would only hurt herself.

"Just go away. If you mean us no harm, you'll go away." I declared as I began to cry.

"I didn't want you to find out like this." She said as she kissed my forehead and then went out the window. I was quick to close it.

"So I guess I'm spending the night." Tina stated. "Do you have something for me to sleep in?"

Stephanie's POV

Once I was outside, I heard my phone ring. It was from a number that I didn't recognize, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I replied.

"Where's my ring?" Danielle asked me.

"Where are you?" I countered.

"I'm at the sizzler. I just had the all-you-can-eat druggie buffet." She answered. That didn't give me any useful information.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"No, what did you do?" She replied. "You're the one who starved me, so whatever I do, whoever I kill is on you. Now I'll ask again. Where the fuck is my ring?"

"I gave it to Zach to hide." I lied. I hoped she would believe it. "You probably wish that you didn't kill him now."

"So where is it?" She repeated. Damn.

"I can get it." I promised.

"What did you send it to the lost city of Atlantis?" She asked. "Give me my ring or I'm heading straight to Elena's."

"I already want to kill you. Don't egg me on." I ordered.

"I can beat you any day of the week." She pointed out.

"Yeah but if you kill me, how will you get your ring back?" I retorted. She went silent.

"Just get it." She said before she hung up.

I knew I would have to stand guard. I decided to act fast and headed and got changed into a pink sweater with white sleeves and jeans with a leather jacket and black and purple Nikes.

Elena's POV

I woke up in the morning with Tina by my side. I shook her awake.

"Is it time for church?" She asked.

"I don't think we should go today." I explained. "I think I want to talk to Stephanie some more."

"But she's a vampire." She pointed out.

"We don't know what that means." I remarked. "That's why I think that it would be a good idea for us to find it out."

"Can it just be you?" She questioned.

"We're both in this." I stated. "Stephanie probably won't hurt us."

We headed to the Grill and got a table outside.

"You said that you would explain this stuff. So we're here to listen." I explained.

"Technically, I'm here against my will." Tina pointed out.

"The point is there is so much fiction when it comes to vampires that I have no idea what's true." I continued.

"I'll tell you both whatever you want to know." She promised.

"Well you eat garlic and you're somehow unaffected by sunlight." I replied. How was that not a thing?

"We have rings to protect us." She said as she showed us her finger. So that was why she didn't want to take it off.

"What about the other stuff? Crosses, holy water and mirrors?" Tina asked.

"All myths." Stephanie declared.

"Well let's talk about blood. You said you drink from animals." I stated.

"Yes, it keeps me fed but not as strong as Danielle." She explained.

"Why did you let her get involved with Caroline?" I asked.

"Wait, what did Danielle to do to Caroline?" Tina questioned. I forgot that she didn't know about that part.

"She was hurting her." I told the blonde.

"No, she was feeding on her." Stephanie corrected. "She was erasing her memories with a form of mind control. If she wanted to kill her, she would've."

"That doesn't make it okay." I pointed out.

"I know it's not okay, Elena." She declared. "Give me today and if you still want to tell then you can."

We then headed out to my car.

Stephanie's POV

I gave Elena the directions. She seemed confused but kept driving.

"Stop here." I instructed. She stopped the car and the three of us all got out.

"Is there any reason why we're in the middle of nowhere?" Elena asked as I looked around.

"This didn't use to be nowhere. It used to be my home." I explained.

"Wow it looks so old." Tina commented.

"That's because it is." I answered.

"How old are you?" Elena asked.

"I've been 17 since 1864." I declared. "Danielle and I were both born here. The Salvatore Sisters: best of friends was what they called us."

1864

Danielle and I went outside. I was wearing a royal blue gown while Danielle being the more adventurous of us wore a red and black one. She had a primitive football.

"Where did you learn this game?" I asked.

"Some of the officers were playing in Boston and I asked them." She explained before she threw it to me and I avoided a tackle.

"Wait, what are the rules?" I questioned.

"Who needs rules?" Katherine interrupted. "Do you mind if I play?"

"That might not be a good idea. My sister plays rough." I explained.

"I bet you play rougher." She remarked before she took the ball and ran off with it.

"Stephanie, you need to get the ball back." Danielle explained. "Fine I will."

She began to run and I ran after her.

Present

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Danielle made it sound so recent." I remarked.

"You know you really should have explained this stuff to me." Tina pointed out. "So Katherine was this girl you knew in 1864 that you sister and you both wanted."

"She was more than that." I explained.

1864

I chased Katherine through the bushes around back. It seemed like every time she beat me. Once again, she reached the statue before I did.

"I win again!" She said as she threw her arms up. "What's my prize?"

"How about me?" Danielle interrupted. She was wearing her nurse uniform.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I gave my sister a tight hug.

"The head nurse thought I was too distracting." She explained. "I like this better."

"Your commitment to our soldiers is inspiring." I quipped.

"Well this works out great for me." Katherine remarked.

"How's that, Miss Katherine?" Danielle asked.

"Now I have both of you to play with." She explained. "I want someone to escort me to the Founder's Party. It wouldn't be any official sort of way. I think I want to go with Stephanie."

Present.

"So Danielle stole her from you?" Elena asked.

"She was neither of ours to steal." I declared.

1864

Katherine and I were rolling around in the sheets together. We could only really be together behind closed doors because homosexuality was illegal, something that some people in the South wished was still true. Of course it was easier to get away with in times of war.

"I love you Katherine." I declared. I was on top of her "I don't even care that I can't kiss you in public. I want to be with you forever and ever."

"I plan on it, my dear Stephanie." She told me before she bit into my neck and I passed out.

I awoke in the morning alone in the bed. I saw blood on my sheets and felt the wound on my neck. I then saw Katherine having her corset laced up.

"Good, you're awake." She said to me. "You should probably get dressed."

"Your face looked like that of a team." I said as I backed up.

"Stephanie, you need to calm down." She stated.

"I will not. Get back, Monster. Get back or I will for my father." I said.

"No, you won't." She told me as she looked me in the eye. "You won't tell anyone and you still love me."

"I won't tell anyone and I will still love you." I murmured.

"Stephanie, you have no idea of the future I have planned for us: you, me, and Danielle." She added.

Present

"She controlled our minds like Danielle did to Caroline. She compelled us not to tell each other" I added as I picked up a ring off of the ground. "She said that she had a plan for us. The one thing that I know now is that I am stuck with Danielle."

"Is that her ring?" Tina asked. I was surprised she knew that considering she had never seen it. "It looks like yours."

"I took it but now I have to give it back to her." I answered.

"No you don't." Elena argued.

"Elena, if I don't give it back, Danielle has promised to retaliate in the only way that she knows how to hurt me" I declared as I cleaned it off. I could have given it to her dirty, but I just didn't like the idea of jewelry being dirty at all.

"How's that?" Elena asked skeptically.

"By hurting you." I explained.

At that point, we prepared to leave. I opened the door was for Elena but she didn't get in.

"There's something that I need to know." She stated. "That mind control thing that Danielle and Katherine used, did you ever do it to me?"

"No!" I replied. I probably should have controlled my emotions a little bit better there. "That necklace that I gave you contains an herb called vervain. Yours has it too, Tina. It protects you from being compelled. I gave it to you because I wanted to protect you from Danielle, but I also wanted to protect you from me. This way no matter you do, no matter what you decide, you'll know that it was your choice."

"If I say that I won't tell anyone about this, can I go home?" Tina asked.

We took Tina back to her house. I was pretty sure that I believed her. After that we headed back to the Gilbert house where there was a truck outside.

Elena's POV

When we got home, we found that Jeremy, Vicki and Matt were in the kitchen and the room was in a state of disarray. There were several plates out that each looked like they had been partially touched.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She's really messed up." Matt explained.

"Guys back up." Stephanie said as she looked over Vicki. "Take her upstairs and shut the blinds."

The two of us did so leaving me with her and very confused.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She's not on drugs. She's in transition." She told me.

"What does that mean?" I replied.

"She's becoming a vampire." She answered. "Danielle must have found her. She hasn't turned yet because she wouldn't be able to walk in the sun otherwise."

"Well how does she become a vampire?" I questioned. I had a feeling that I wouldn't like the answer.

"She has to feed on human blood." She explained. Yup, I didn't like that.

"What will happen if she doesn't?" I asked. I probably wouldn't like that answer either.

"She'll die." Stephanie answered. Well that was a bit of conundrum. I couldn't let her die, but I couldn't let her become a vampire either. It didn't look like there was a third option. "She has a few hours before she needs to eat."

"She's upstairs with my brother right now." I pointed out.

"She doesn't know what's happening. Soon she'll figure out what's going on and she'll know she has to make the choice." She responded.

"Is that the same choice you made?" I asked. I probably sounded a bit too harsh considering that I didn't know the circumstances. Katherine could have made her drink human blood or something.

Suddenly, Vicki ran downstairs and out the door and by the time we got out she was gone.

"She was fine and she just flipped out and took off." Jeremy explained. Well it was slightly better knowing that she wouldn't drink Jeremy's blood.

"I'll go look for her." Matt announced. "Let me know if you find anything."

"I get track her." Stephanie whispered.

"Go then." I whispered back.

Stephanie's POV

I headed out into the woods. I quickly found crying against a tree.

"I'm starting to remember things." She said. "You were at the hospital and then there was your sister that attacked me and held me over a building. What was she doing?"

Elena's POV

After I finished cleaning the kitchen up, I decided that I would make some dinner. I still had to figure out what to make.

"Maybe we should call Matt." Jeremy suggested.

"Jeremy, there's nothing we can do at the moment." I explained. "He said he'd call."

"What do we do then?" He asked me.

"We'll wait for the news. Everything will be fine." I lied. I knew it wouldn't since neither outcome was favorable.

"I don't know what she's on. She's acting like she's on meth, but she's never been into that." Jeremy explained.

At that point, the doorbell rang. I thought that it was either Matt or Stephanie. I opened it and found that it was instead Danielle and she did not look very happy. I tried to shut it but she grabbed it first. She was wearing a purple leather jacket over a blue dress.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." I ordered. Thankfully he didn't ask questions and just did so.

"You're afraid of me." She noted. "I guess that means that Steph let the cat out of the bag."

"Get back." I told her.

"Hey, I'm just looking for my sister. Can I come in? Wait, of course I can. I've been invited." She pointed out as she walked in. Suddenly, I understood why Stephanie had gone to such trouble to keep her out of the house. I tried my best not to shake. "I'm not going to kill you now if that's what you're worried about. I just want to know where Stephanie is."

"She's out looking for Vicki." I spat.

"Don't give me that judgmental look. That girl is going to thank me." She replied.

"Did you thank Katherine?" I questioned.

"How much did Stephanie tell you?" She asked curiously.

"Enough." I answered.

"I doubt that. Tell Steph I'm looking for her." Kyla commented. She went out before coming back in. "Oh and by the way. You might want to be careful who you invite in in the future."

Stephanie's POV

"This will all be over soon." I stated.

"She said I need to feed." Vicki cried. "What will happen if I don't."

I didn't think that I could tell her. I stood up and suddenly I heard a gunshot. I looked at my chest and noticed I was bleeding before I fell over in pain. I happened to notice that local newsman Logan Fell was holding the gun.

"Run!" I shouted.

He came over to me with stake in hand. There was nothing I could do but let him kill him. I closed my eyes, but was surprised to hear Danielle showed up and killed him first. She then pulled the wooden pellet out of my breast.

"It's wood. They know." Danielle replied. I hoped that Tina hadn't been the one to tell but then I realized that she couldn't have considering that I didn't say anything about wooden bullets. My thoughts were then interrupted by slurping sounds and I saw Vicki drinking from Logan's body. "Give me my ring now."

I reached into my pocket and gave it to her and she put it on before she ran off. I needed to find Vicki, but I would need to talk to Elena first.

I went to her house with my head hanging low. She came outside as soon as she saw me. I didn't know how I could tell her that I had let Vicki and that I had let her get away.

"You're bleeding." She remarked. I had forgotten the blood spot on my shirt. I had the whole covered up for obvious reasons.

"It's healed. I'm fine." I explained. "Though, I do have some bad news. She fed. I couldn't stop her and then she got away."

"She's a vampire." Elena declared. "What am I supposed to tell Matt and Jeremy?"

"We can think of a story." I suggested.

"You want me to think of a lie. Fine." She remarked with a sigh. "Tell me what I need to say."

"You don't have to do this." I stated.

"Just tell me what to say." She repeated. I didn't even know.

"I'll let you know after I find her." I declared before I ran off.

It looks like Stephanie and Elena are staying together. Also how will things change with Tina along for the ride? Please don't forget to review.


	7. Haunted

Stephanie's POV

It was nighttime and I was out looking for Vicki. Surprisingly, I wasn't alone in my search. Danielle agreed that Vicki shouldn't be allowed to wander the streets. She also agreed that we needed to get her inside before the sun came up. We found her in the school parking lot, trying to feed on Tyler. I grabbed Vicki and pulled her away. She began to flail in my arms.

"What's wrong with her, Stephanie?" Tyler asked me.

"You." Danielle said as she appeared. I couldn't help but wonder why she was late. "You don't get to talk."

"Fuck you, Babe." Tyler replied. "In fact, I would like to."

"I'm not some chick that you can screw." Danielle said as she picked him up.

"Dani, don't." I ordered.

"You don't get to call me that." She replied. "Besides, who's going to miss this asshole anyway?"

"He's the mayor's son. You can't kill the mayor's son." I pointed out. It was way too big of a line to cross.

Danielle was silent for a moment it would be difficult for me to hold onto Vicki and stop her at the same time. I really hoped that she wouldn't do it.

"None of us were ever here." She compelled before she threw him hard onto the pavement. That wasn't necessary. We then took Vicki back to the boarding house.

After a few hours, we managed to get Vicki to fall asleep. I undressed for bed and began to write.

 _Dear Diary_

 _It's only been a few hours and Vicki is already a pain in the ass. I wish I didn't have to take care of this, but I feel like I'm the only one who can. I need to see if I can find a way for her to walk in the sun because I feel it's only a matter of time before she loses it completely. I hope that she doesn't cause me to lose it._

Elena's POV

In the morning, I walked into the bathroom to find Jeremy brushing his teeth.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I'm actually done." He explained. He was up pretty early for a school day.

"You're up pretty early." I noted.

"The sheriff is organizing a search party for Vicki." He told me.

"You have school." I pointed out.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked. "She's missing."

"We'll know if they find her, but you should really go to school." I responded.

"All I'm hearing is blah-blah-blah." He replied before he walked away. I sighed.

I couldn't tell him that it was pointless for him to be looking for her during the day because she couldn't go out in the sun. I also knew exactly where she was as Stephanie had called me last night after she brought her to the boarding house. I thought about going to school but I had a feeling that Stephanie wouldn't be there because she would be watching over Vicki. Just how many days of school was she going to miss anyway?

Stephanie's POV

In the morning, I was dressed in a white blouse with a black tulle skirt. I stood by Vicki as she called Matt. I knew what I was about to go through wasn't going to be easy. I didn't know a witch that could make a daylight ring for her and I was also sure that it wasn't a good idea to let her go out into the sun before she knew how to control herself. Maybe it would have been easier just to say that she was dead because I could train her without questions.

"I don't understand why I have to be here." She remarked. "I want to go home."

"Because if you go out in the sun, you'll die." Danielle quipped.

"And you're changing and that's not something that you want to do alone." I added.

"There is nothing in here about that Logan guy that I killed." Danielle commented as she read the paper. I still needed to tell Tina about that. "I think someone's covering it up."

"They've been covering it up since the start." I pointed out.

"Yes, but I could at least read about my exploits." Danielle argued as she grabbed the compass.

"What's that?" Vicki asked.

"It's a very old, very special compass." Danielle explained. "Why did Logan Fell have it?"

"Well if you're so worried, maybe you should leave town." I suggested. It was worth a shot.

"We should all be worried, Stephanie." Danielle stated.

"'Hey I'm hungry." Vicki interrupted. "Do you have anything for me to eat?"

I gave a cup of blood. I hoped that she would like because it was very hard to get into the cup.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Blood." I answered as she sniffed it. She didn't seem to like the smell.

"She needs people blood." Danielle remarked.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked.

"Because it's not right to feed on innocent people." I declared.

"You don't have to kill people." Danielle pointed out. "Just find someone tasty, drink their blood and then erase their memory."

"You can't control yourself like this." I argued. It was like the two of us were her older sisters. I was the responsible one and Danielle was the one who always hung around gave you liquor, but didn't have a lot going for her and never finished or even went to college. "You could kill someone. Just stick to this."

"Don't listen to her. She is too self-righteous." Danielle replied. "You should be having fun."

"We choose our own path." I replied. I was learning what a lot of younger people did. Having a teenage daughter sucked.

"I'm out of here." Danielle announced before she got up. "Don't let her bore you to death."

"Can I have some more?" Vicki asked.

Elena's POV

When I got to the boarding house, I found out that I wasn't the only one who had the idea to come over.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the blonde.

"I got your text about what happened." She explained. I then rang the doorbell. Unfortunately, it was answered by Danielle. She was wearing a black tank top and black jeans with black boots.

"I'm looking for Stephanie." I replied.

"She's here." She answered.

"Where is she?" I responded.

"Hello to you, too, Miss Gilbert." She remarked. I was not amused.

"How can you be such a colossal bitch after everything you've done?" I asked.

"How can you be so stupid to call a vampire a bitch?" She challenged.

"If you wanted to kill me you would have." I pointed out. I saw her nod. "And I'm still alive."

"I can still kill you." She declared.

"Where is Stephanie?" I repeated in annoyance.

"She's upstairs playing Henry Higgins." She said before she walked away. Was I supposed to know who that was? What did that have to do with Stephanie?

"It's a reference to the musical _My Fair Lady_." Tina explained. "Think of it as like _She's All That_ except the two men making the bet are gay."

"Stephanie?" I called into the house.

"Hi." She greeted me before I gave her a kiss on the lips.

"So where's Vicki?" Tina asked her.

"She's upstairs." Stephanie answered.

"Well what am I supposed to do because my brother and half the town are looking for her?" I asked.

"I need some time." She explained. "I don't know when she'll be able to go out in the sun and the fact that she's a drug user makes things harder."

"What am I supposed to tell everyone?" I questioned. "I know where she is and I can't keep lying to Jeremy and Matt about it."

"I have to keep her here until I know that it's safe for her to go into the outside world." Stephanie told me.

"How long is that?" Vicki asked from the top of the stairs.

"We'll talk about it later." Stephanie replied.

"Hey, Vicki, how are you?" I asked. As soon as the words left my mouth I realized what a stupid question it was.

"I'm fucking peachy." She remarked before she walked off.

A few minutes later, we were all sat down at the table, which was upstairs for some reason, while Stephanie gave the new vampire a lecture on coffee.

"What if I want to drink human blood?" Vicki asked. It really wasn't all that fun. I was wishing that I had gone to school. I didn't know why I couldn't stay away from Stephanie. I knew that she was no good for me, but I couldn't help myself.

"You just have to avoid it and abstain from it." Stephanie answered.

"Don't give me that whole 12 Steps crap." Vicki replied. "School counselor's already been down that road and it doesn't work for me."

"It worked for me." Tina remarked. I almost forgot that Tina was a recovering alcoholic.

"It's a little different, but she is right. It can work." Stephanie agreed.

"So you've never had human blood?" Vicki asked. I was a little curious about it myself to be honest.

"It's been a long time." Stephanie answered. How long was that?

"How long?" Vicki persisted.

"Decades." Stephanie replied. It looked like it was something that she didn't like to bring up. "The point is that if I can do it, you can too."

"Does this weird feeling ever go away?" Vicki asked, standing up. "It's like I have a massive hangover and I didn't even drink anything. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

Stephanie pointed her to the bathroom before getting up to get her some blood.

"So what do you think?" I asked Tina. Before she could answer, Vicki returned.

"False alarm." She stated. "My body is really fucked up right now but it's a good kind of fucked."

She then took out her phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Jeremy." She answered like it was no big deal.

"Vicki can't see Jeremy." I replied.

"Yes I can." She said before she grabbed me by the neck. Tina tried to fight her off but Vicki threw her to the floor. "Let's get things straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years and then you dumped him. So how about you shut the fuck up because I have some fun new toys and don't think that I won't kill both of you."

Stephanie's POV

I took Elena and Tina outside after I found out what happened.

"She threatened us, Stephanie." Elena explained. "She choked me."

"She's on edge." Stephanie remarked.

"I don't care if she's on edge!" Elena shouted. "I thought I couldn't stay away from you, but I have a good reason now."

"Well she can't see Jeremy because certain people can turn all of her feelings into hunger."

"I need to get going." Elena remarked before she walked around. Tina was about to follow her, but she stopped.

"Do you know what happened to my uncle?" She asked as I heard Elena's car start.

"I'll tell you if you don't tell Elena." I bargained. "When I found Vicki, Logan found me and shot me. He was about to kill me before Danielle intervened. It was his blood that Vicki drank to become a vampire."

After dark, I found Danielle with Vicki in front of the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking her out." My sister answered.

"She could hurt someone." I reminded her as if she cared, which I was pretty sure wasn't the case.

"I'm taking her to the front yard, not Disneyland." Danielle argued.

I made sure to follow them and Danielle taught her how to use super speed…which she used to run away.

"My bad." Danielle replied.

"You're an idiot." I told her before I went to look for Vicki. My first guess was her house.

Elena's POV

That night, I walked into the kitchen where Jeremy was leaving Vicki a voicemail that sounded pretty desperate.

"Do you want to go to this Halloween thing at school tonight?" I asked. I didn't have a costume other than the one from last year, but no one would really care.

"Sure whatever." He answered without much enthusiasm.

"Jeremy, I know you're upset about but Matt said that she was home and you should really give her time to get better." I replied.

"Since Mom and Dad died, the only thing good about my life has been Vicki. I feel better when I'm with her." He explained. I had a feeling that it would end very badly.

I didn't know what to do. He didn't understand because he didn't know the truth. Maybe that was the answer. I could tell him and he would understand why he couldn't be with her. I would tell him in the morning. I couldn't help but wonder where Jenna was.

I walked into the school dressed as a sexy nurse. Jeremy looked like he was dressed as Todd in the Shadows or something. He tried to scared some kids, which I wasn't happy about. I then noticed Matt in his male nurse outfit, also from last year. Technically, he was supposed to be a doctor, but I always thought of him as a male nurse.

"Hey, you came in last year's costume too." He commented before he looked over Jeremy "And I'm not what this is."

Jeremy walked off in annoyance.

"We had a fight." I explained.

"Yeah, I got into it with Vick before I came here." He responded. "I almost didn't bring her."

"Wait, Vicki's here?" I asked. She was supposed to stay inside. I needed to tell Stephanie about it.

"I just remembered that I have to go to the bathroom." I said before I ran off. At that point, I noticed Tina dressed as Red Riding Hood and took her hand.

"Why are we walking so fast?" She questioned.

"Vicki's here." I said.

Stephanie's POV

I walked the halls. I was dressed as a cat in a black long-sleeved leotard with a tail attached with knee-high boots with a cat ear hat. I wasn't sure why I had chosen the particular costume

Eventually, I found her and dragged her into a classroom. I had been unsuccessful in getting her from Matt, but now I needed to take her back.

"So you're following me now?" She asked.

"I didn't have a choice." I replied. "Nice costume, really subtle. So tell me. Can you hear the heartbeats of the hundreds of people here as you crave their blood? It's slowly driving you insane because you don't have any way to control it. Do you feel that if someone looks at you the wrong way that you could just rip their head off? This is not a good place for you. You're hungry and you don't need to be around this much blood."

I took her into the hallway where I found Elena and Tina. Of course then Matt showed up and Vicki saw an opportunity.

"Matty, she won't leave me alone." Vicki whined.

"You need to back off." Matt told me. I quickly realized that it was a diversion so she could run away. You know between that and tricking Danielle, Vicki was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for. If she had her act together, maybe she could be valedictorian.

The girls ran after her, but Matt tried to stand in my way, so I pushed him against the wall.

"I'm trying to help her." I declared. He seemed surprised by how strong I was. "I learned this in self-defense class."

I then ran off to find her. I hoped I could before it was too late.

Elena's POV

Tina and I looked through the school for Vicki or my brother. I wished I had come as a pirate with a real sword or something.

"Where do you think they went?" Tina asked.

"How about over there?" I replied as I noticed an open door.

"Elena, this seems like something that would happen in a horror movie before the cute blonde gets killed." She said.

"Then don't come." I told her.

"Okay." She responded before she ran the opposite direction. I didn't think she actually would. I went through the door and I saw Vicki looking feral looking at Jeremy like he was a snack.

"Leave him alone!" I replied as I grabbed a 2x4 and swung it at her. Unfortunately, it broke and she threw me onto a wooden palette. I was pretty sure something else was broken. At that point, Stephanie showed up and fought her off before Vicki disappeared. That was never a good sign.

"Get inside now." Stephanie commanded.

I grabbed Jeremy and ran for the door but Vicki bit into my neck first. I screamed before she stopped and noticed that she had the broken 2x4 sticking through her. Her skin turned grey as she died in front of us. Jeremy cried out in anguish.

"Get him out of here." I demanded. Stephanie did so and I was left alone.

It wasn't easy for me to stand. I felt kind of lightheaded. To make matters worse, Danielle showed up. She was dressed in a dress similar to the one Grace Kelly wore in _Rear Window._

"I've got this under control." She stated.

"This is your fault. You did this." I remarked.

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad, because it doesn't." She pointed out. "Now you can insult me some more, or you could let me bury a body."

I then began to pound into her, but she just stopped me.

"You look hurt." She commented. "I can help you.'"

She bit into her wrist and I saw the blood come out. It was pretty gross.

"You should drink this." She offered. I stood still as the wound closed up. "Okay, suit yourself."

I got a ride home with Tina. I was a bit too dizzy from the blood loss to drive myself. I cried the whole way home. When I got there, Stephanie was on my doorstep.

"Where is he?" I questioned.

"He's in his room." She answered. "I think you should talk to him."

When I got upstairs, I found out that Jeremy was basically inconsolable. I was glad that Jenna wasn't around for whatever reason because I didn't want to explain what happened. I went back outside without having as much of a clue as what to do.

"I don't know what to do." I told Stephanie. "I was going to tell him tomorrow, but with her dying like this, it could destroy him. Do you think you could use your mind control thing to make him forget?"

"I don't know if I can." Stephanie replied. "The downside to not drinking human blood is that compulsions don't always stick."

"I can do it." Danielle interrupted.

"Okay." I agreed before I told her what to do and she went upstairs. "I don't know why I can't stay away with you. I wanted to forget about you and Danielle and move on, but that won't work. I want to be with you forever. The only thing that's stopping me from wanting to be a vampire is the fact that I won't be able to go into the sun like you."

So things took a very different turn. Elena wants to be a vampire, but realizes that it's not practical. However, Vicki still died. Please don't forget to review.


	8. 162 Candles

Stephanie's POV

 _Dear Diary_

 _It's been a few days since Vicki's death. I should probably be sleeping right now, but I haven't been able to lately. What Elena said the other night was a bit unsettling. I couldn't believe that she wanted to be a vampire. There was the stipulation that she didn't want to become unless she could figure out how to walk in the sun, but it still wasn't something that I wanted. I have been having nightmares of Elena as a vicious monster. I knew that Elena was nothing like Vicki, but seeing that I failed didn't help either._

I was interrupted from my writing by the sound of someone moving through the house. Since Zach was dead, any vampire could come in. On the other hand, it could have just been Danielle messing with me.

"Hello?" I asked as I heard someone move around. "Who's there?"

Before I could do anything, I was tackled from behind and I saw a blonde vampire hovering over me with fangs out.

"Lexi." I replied. She was my best friend. I met her not long after I turned.

"Hi." She responded as she got off of me and helped me to my feet. It was at that time that I remembered what day it was.

"Are you here for my birthday?" I asked.

"Just like with every year." She responded. I couldn't help but wonder how she always managed to find me even if we hadn't communicated for the other 364 days of the year. "So since it's after midnight, Happy Birthday."

The following day, the two of us were having a tickle fight. We had stayed up all night talking. I was so glad that she was here. I recapped most of my time here to her.

"I don't know what I would do." She declared. "If you some guy shot at me with wooden bullets, I'd hightail it out of town. Why was a reporter hunting vampires to begin with anyway?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that he wasn't acting alone, so I want you to be careful while you're here." I told her.

"Why even bother to stay? I'm headed to New York to see Bon Jovi." She replied. "It's going to be awesome."

"Do you think he'll remember us?" I asked.

"We can make him remember us." She reminded me. "You know you wanna go. I mean what's keeping you here?"

"I already told you. Her name is Elena." I explained.

"Let's hope that she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." She teased as she wagged Katherine's picture.

"You didn't even know Katherine." I declared.

"Because I would so kick her ass if I did." She responded. I didn't know if that was the case considering I didn't know how old Katherine was. "Speaking of people whose asses need to be kicked, where's Danielle?"

"She's probably off causing misery at someone else's expense." I remarked. "So I have to go out. Are you going to be okay here?"

"I can't go anywhere unless you want to trade rings with me." She pointed out.

"No." I replied. "I'm glad that you're here. I missed you."

"What are we doing for your birthday?" She questioned. "It's not every day that a girl turns 162."

I groaned before I headed out the door. I went to the police station to answer some questions about Vicki's disappearance. I hoped that Danielle had buried her somewhere no one would find her. After I was done, I waited for Matt to come out, but he didn't seem to want to talk to me.

"I was trying to help." I called after him but he kept walking. I then came across Elena, who was with Jeremy and Jenna. She walked over to me and gave me a peck on the lips. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think the sheriff expected anything and the Jeremy doesn't seem to remember anything." She explained. It meant that Danielle's compulsion had worked.

"That's what you wanted isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes." She confirmed. "So I should probably get home."

"Are you sure?" I replied. I wanted to introduce her to Lexi.

"It's too early. I want to go back to sleep." She responded.

Elena's POV

I went home and took a seat on the couch next to Jenna.

"You're upset." She noted.

"No, I'm not. I'm tired." I corrected. "But you're upset."

"I have the right to be upset. I got dumped." She remarked.

"Well Logan's a jerk." I explained.

"He didn't even have the guts to do it in person. He just sent me this lame brush off email." She responded.

"Can you be quiet?" Glenn asked.

"Why? What are you doing over here?" Jenna questioned. He had some papers out.

"Homework." Jeremy answered. "And I'm behind so shut up."

"What do you think: alien or robot?" Jenna asked.

"He can hear you." Jeremy remarked.

Later, I was in my room taking a nap when the door opened suddenly. It was Bonnie.

"Are you up?" She asked.

"No." I replied as I pulled the covers over my head. She came over and tried to tear the covers way from. "I wanna sleep."

"You haven't called me." She stated.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Are you just going to stay in bed for the rest of your life?" She asked. She didn't have to wake up early.

"No, but I want to right now." I responded.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"I had to wake up early for questioning." I pointed out. "So are you going to let me take my nap?"

She then took my pillow and cut it open with a pair of scissors and dumped the feathers out.

"Hey, that was my favorite pillow." I whined. She had to have gone crazy.

"Okay, I need you not to tell anyone about this." She declared.

"Okay, I won't tell Jenna about the mess that you made." I stated. I hoped that she was prepared to buy me a new pillow.

Suddenly all of the feathers began to levitate. Holy crap, she was a witch.

"I'm a witch." She iterated.

Stephanie's POV

"So I take it things didn't go well with Elena. Don't worry, she'll come around." Lexi assured me. "Have you had sex yet?"

"No." I responded.

"Sex always works." She declared. "Once she sees how hard you can make her cum, she'll be yours forever."

"First off, that's gross." I replied. I wasn't surprised because she didn't have a lot of restraint. "Second, I'm not trying to woo her with sex. It has to be real and she has to want to be with me."

"Wow, that sounded all mature and grown up." She commented.

"Well, I'm not getting any younger." I responded before I noticed that she took out some bags of blood.

"You want some?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"I tried the animal blood, but I don't have as much restraint as you." She told me. "I didn't kill anyone for this, though. My supplier, the lobotomist hooked me up. It never hurts to have friends."

"I don't know if I would be able to stop if I started again." I explained. "But you're free to drink as much blood as you want as long as it's from a bag."

"What are we doing tonight?" She asked.

"Funny you should ask that." Danielle interrupted. She was wearing a black cutout crop top and leather jacket with blue jeans and cowboy boots.

"No one asked you anything." Lexi replied.

"There's a party tonight at Mystic Grill." Danielle continued before looking at the blonde. "You'll love it. All of Stephanie's friends will be there."

"I don't want a birthday party." I said as I crossed my arms under my chest.

"Well it's not for you. It's just a general party." Danielle told me. "Caroline's throwing it."

"Danielle, stay away from Caroline." I responded. I couldn't believe that she was talking to her again.

"We're friends. It's important that the town sees us out and about like normal people." Danielle explained.

"What are you up to?" I inquired.

"I'm in." Lexi remarked. She seemed to agree to it too quickly. She then grabbed her bag.

"I prefer mine at 98.6" Danielle declared before she walked away.

"We should really go." Lexi said. "I want to have some fun and you need to have some fun."

An hour later, Lexi came out of the shower. I was about to get in.

"I can't believe that you think this is a good idea." I stated. "Danielle is definitely up to something."

"I don't care." She replied. "I want to have fun. It's not like she's going to try anything in a crowded restaurant anyway."

"My sister knows how to keep a low profile." I pointed out.

"There's nothing she can do." Lexi argued. "I get you for one day a year and I say that we are going to go to this party."

"It's my birthday." I reminded her.

"It's my day and I want that girl that jumped off the statue of liberty naked to come out." She declared. "Now go get naked in the shower."

"You're so bossy." I declared as I started to take my top off.

Elena's POV

Since I couldn't get back to sleep, I decided to go see Stephanie. I kind of wanted to have sex with her. I rang the bell once.

"It's open." A girl who wasn't Stephanie or Danielle said. I was confused but I walked into the house. I looked around before I heard the voice again. "What the fuck?"

I looked and saw a blonde girl wearing a towel and looking rather dumbfounded.

"What…who?" She babbled.

"I'm Elena." I answered. "Who are you?"

"Lexi, a friend of Stephanie's." She explained. I didn't know that Stephanie had any other friends.

"Is she here?" I questioned.

"She's in the shower." The girl answered. It was then that I was able to connect the dots. "Wanna wait for her?"

"No." I responded before I left. I couldn't believe that she was cheating on me with some girl that I never met and having showers with her.

Stephanie's POV

I had gotten out of the shower and was drying my hair off. I had just put on a black off-shoulder sweater when Lexi came into the room. She still wasn't dressed.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"I just met _Elena_." She said as she held up the picture of Katherine. "You have serious explaining to do."

A few minutes later, both of us were dressed. I had also put on a hot pink pleated skirt and black tights. We were currently doing our makeup.

"You have some serious emotional damage." She said as she looked in her compact.

"Elena is not Katherine." I argued.

"Well then they're related because she looked just like the picture." Lexi stated.

"I don't care if she is. Elena is not Katherine." I remarked. She glared at me. "Okay, yes I was drawn to the resemblance, but that's all."

"So you're saying that Elena isn't a raging bitch?" She asked.

"No." I responded. "Elena is the most amazing person that I ever met. She's someone that I want to be with forever even if we can't do that right now because she wants to be able to walk in the sun."

"Well when you find out, make sure to let me know." She replied. "By the way, you totally love her."

Elena's POV

That I night, I was at home. Caroline was throwing this party at the Grill for no apparent reason, but I was too depressed to go to it. I then the doorbell and to get it. It was Stephanie.

"What?" I asked in irritation.

"Lexi said that you came by." She stated. "You seem upset."

"I don't know why. I went to see my girlfriend, but instead got a strange girl in a towel." I quipped.

"Towel?" She asked before she chuckled. "Oh Lexi's not a girl. She's 350 years old."

So she was a vampire. That didn't really make it better.

"There's never been anything romantic with her." She added. "She doesn't even like girls."

Now I just felt stupid.

"Are you sure because she was staring at me?" I asked.

"It was probably because she felt that she knew you with how much I talked about you." She guessed. "Why'd you come over?"

Well I couldn't say it was because I wanted to screw her.

"I wanted to see you." I stated. That would work.

"Oh?" She asked.

"I love you Stephanie." I declared.

"I love you too." She responded. "So it's my birthday today."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I would have gotten you something. I can still get you something."

"You don't need to me anything." She declared. "But Danielle has organized a party for me at the Grill."

"Is she seeing Caroline again?" I questioned in anger.

"I don't think she's feeding on her again." Stephanie answered. "Let's just leave right now and see if we can enjoy ourselves."

"I didn't know that you were capable of having fun." I quipped.

"You haven't seen me with Lexi." She retorted.

We left for the Grill and were immediately met by Lexi.

Stephanie's POV

Once we got to the restaurant, I noticed Matt.

"I'll be right back." I told Elena. "Matt."

He stopped and looked at me.

"I was really just trying to help. I went through something like what she was going through when I was younger." I explained. "I'm sorry for how it turned out."

"Don't be." Matt told me. "It's not the first time that she's run off. She'll be back eventually."

No, she wouldn't.

"She's just like our mother." He added. "Thanks for trying."

I then headed to the pool table where Elena and Lexi were playing.

"You're just in time to play the winner." Lexi says. "That would be me. Your girlfriend isn't very good at pool."

Elena blushed when she called her my girlfriend. Suddenly, "Who Says You Can't Go Home" started playing and Lexi started to sing, almost daring me to join in. When it got to the chorus, I finally relented.

Elena's POV

I watched as the two of them rocked out. They didn't seem to care if anyone saw them. It was kind of inspiring.

"She's smiling." Kyla replied over my shoulder. "You should contact the paper."

"You haven't given her too many reasons to smile." I pointed out. "Will you leave me alone now?"

"Poor Stephanie, always tortured by her sister." She mused.

I decided to walk away. I wouldn't even ask what she did to Jeremy. Not long after Lexi came over with some tequila. I didn't like tequila. It was too sour.

"I come bearing drinks." She said as she handed me a glass.

"You know I've never seen Stephanie as happy as she is with you." I commented.

"That's benefit of knowing someone for 145 years." She replied. "You can be yourself. The first step was her telling you. You'll get there. I know you're going to be together for a long time."

I blushed. I hoped Stephanie hadn't told her that part.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because my love was human too." She responded. "I know a supernatural love story can exist. Are you gonna drink that?"

"No." I answered. I didn't want to tell her that I hated tequila. She took it and gulped it.

"You two love each other and that is always enough no matter what anyone tells you." She added.

Stephanie's POV

I returned from the bathroom and Carmen walked over to me. I had heard everything, but didn't want to interrupt.

"Thank you." I said.

"You weren't supposed to be eavesdropping." She declared.

"If you didn't want me to, you wouldn't have made it so I could hear it." I pointed out. "You know I love you Lex."

Elena's POV

I walked over to Stephanie. I really wanted to make out with her. She was with Lexi.

"Maybe I should give you two some time alone." Lexi replied before she walked away. Thank you, Lexi.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" I asked. "I have the money to get it. I swear."

We prepared to kiss when suddenly, Sheriff Forbes walked in. She and two deputies went over and stabbed Lexi with something. I was pretty sure that I saw Danielle smirk.

"This isn't happening." Stephanie remarked. It looked like we would have to save her before we could make out.

We tried to go out the front, but it was blocked. When we finally managed to get out, we saw Danielle stab Lexi in the heart with a stake. Stephanie looked devastated.

"I'm going to kill her." She declared. "She's gone too far."

"Stephanie, you can't do this." I responded.

"Why are you trying to save her?" She asked. "She killed Zach, Tanner, Lexi, turned Vicki and abused Caroline. She is a monster and she needs to be stopped."

"You can't kill her because I know that the guilt will you up inside." I explained. "You can't kill her. Please don't kill her."

"You're going to have to stay away from me." She said before she disappeared into the night. I did the one thing that I could think of and drove to her house.

When I got there, I found Stephanie laying a beatdown on her sister. I still had time. I still had time to convince her not to do it.

"Stephanie, please." I begged. "Please don't do this."

"Elena, if I promise that I won't, will you go home?" She asked me. I nodded. Danielle then looked me in the eye. "You're lucky that Elena can apparently see something that I can't see. In any case, consider the fact that you saved my life paid."

She then broke Danielle's neck. I gasped.

"She'll be fine." Stephanie replied. "She'll just be out for a few hours. Now go home."

Another change to the story. Elena knows Stephanie didn't kill Danielle. There will be more in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	9. History Repeating

Elena's POV

I walked out of the parking lot with Caroline. I asked her to give me a ride because I couldn't contact Bonnie. Carpooling was all the rage…and I was low on gas.

"Have you talked to Bonnie yet?" I asked.

"No, I'm angry at her." She explained.

"You could be the biggest person." I suggested.

"That's not something that I can do with her." She answered.

"Why are you two even fighting in the first place?" I asked.

"Because she's a thief. I gave her a necklace and now she won't give it back." Caroline explained. That didn't make her a thief, but it was pretty bitchy. "It's a matter of principle."

"Whatever. I'm out." I remarked. I didn't want to get stuck in a fight between the two of them.

"Now it's your turn. Where's Stephanie?" She asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "It's complicated."

The warning bell then rang and we said our goodbyes before going to our lockers. We were finally getting a new History teacher today. I hoped that Danielle wouldn't kill this one too. I took my seat and found that Stephanie was absent. Bonnie rushed in right before a woman with chestnut brown hair wearing a red dress and heels with a white cardigan entered the room. She was prettier than I expected…of course I expected a man.

"Good morning, everyone." She greeted before she began to write her name on the board. 'There we go. Charisma Saltzman. It's a mouthful. I know. Saltzman is of German meaning salt maker. My family moved here in 1855 to Texas, but I'm from Boston. I got the name Charisma from my mom's favorite perfume and I haven't been able to thank her enough for it. You can just call me Char. I am your new history teacher."

Stephanie's POV

I was sleeping when Danielle suddenly woke me up.

"You're late for school." She told me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I really needed to start locking my door.

"I brought a piece offering." She said as she held a cup of animal blood. I then got out of bed. "Come on. You need to eat and if it's not human blood, it needs to be this."

"I can get my own food." I muttered.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She replied as I entered my bathroom. "I got the town off our backs. It was for the greater good, but I'm sorry. To prove it I'll not feed on people for at least a…week. I won't even drink human blood, but feathers are a no-no."

"Because obviously killing your best friend is horrible and worthy of humor." I quipped.

"Are you mimicking me?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes Stephanie. Now that the League of Vampire Hating People is no longer after us, I can go back to my normal routine of causing you memory." I replied as I started to take my bra off.

"And I can go back to sulking and making out with Elena." She retorted. I glared at her. "You know this is fun."

"And I will finally reveal my evil plan." I stated.

"And I'm not playing anymore." She declared. "That's so long like you Danielle. You always have to ruin everything."

She left the room and I sighed and got in the shower.

Elena's POV

At lunch, Bonnie was telling me about how she was sleepwalking…or sleep-teleporting?

"And your ancestor Emily is always there?" I asked.

"Yes." She confirmed. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"I think I do." I remarked. I didn't see why ghosts couldn't exist if vampires did.

"I think I'm being haunted." She told me.

"Why is it Emily?" I asked.

"Grams said that she was a powerful witch from the Civil War and this medallion was hers." Bonnie explained. Was that the necklace Caroline was talking about?

"So everything started with the necklace?" I replied. Maybe she should have given it back to Caroline then.

"I think she's trying to communicate with me but I have no idea what she's saying." Bonnie remarked.

"What did you Grams say?" I questioned.

"I can't talk to her about it because she'll tell me to embrace it." She answered. "I just want it to stop."

After school, I found Stephanie sitting on a bench wearing a seafoam long-sleeved tunic with blue leggings and tan boots. I smiled at her but she didn't smile back. Well she didn't smile much to begin with, so it probably wasn't too big of a deal.

"Hi." She greeted.

"You weren't in class." I pointed out. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry that we haven't talked since last night." She stated. "I thought you should hear what I'm gonna say in person."

"You could have sent me a simple 'I love you' text." I quipped.

"I do love you, which makes what I'm going to say even harder." She remarked. Oh crap, was she breaking up with me?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm dropping out of school." She stated. "I thought I should keep my distance for a while."

"Stephanie, I don't understand. What did I do?" I questioned.

"You didn't do anything." She replied. "This is for the best. I know you don't understand, but it will be easier if you hate me."

She then left me and I was left confused. What the fuck just happened?

Stephanie's POV

It wasn't long before I got a call from Elena saying that she needed to speak to me right away. I couldn't help but wonder why. She seemed afraid by the tone of her call.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Danielle was talking to Bonnie." She explained. "You see she gave Caroline a necklace and Caroline gave it Bonnie and now Danielle wants it back. She threatened her, Stephanie."

"Why does Danielle care so much about this necklace?" I inquired

"It's not just any necklace. It belonged to her ancestor Emily from the Civil War." She explained before realizing something. "When you lived here."

"She was Katherine's handmaiden, and a witch." I told her.

"You know that Bonnie's a witch?" She asked in surprise.

"I have met my share of Bennett witches in the past." I declared.

"Well if you know then Danielle must know too." She stated. "But why does she want the necklace?"

"Was does the necklace look like?" I inquired.

"It's got this amber crystal." She explained. "And a golden setting."

"I've seen it before. It belonged to Katherine. Emily must have given it to her." I replied. Before I could say anything else, Caroline came out of the house.

"Stephanie." The blonde remarked. "Do you want to join our sleepover? Tina had to cancel."

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have to talk to my sister." I responded before I left. I did manage to hear Elena say that she loved me after I did.

I found my sister at the Grill. I answered noticed that Jenna was there with Jeremy, but that was less important than the current matter. I went to her sitting at the bar. She had a bottle of wine next to her. She wore a black off-shoulder sweater with a denim miniskirt.

"So Stephanie." I remarked. That got her to look at me. "I think we should give this whole sister thing another shot."

"I don't, Danielle. I can't trust you because I'm all broody and you kill everyone and…I give up. You're really hard to imitate." She replied. "So did you want to go shopping because I'm pretty sure all of the stores are closed."

"What's with the bottle?" I asked.

"I'm on edge because of your diet." She explained.

"Why don't you just go to another town. There will be plenty of people to feed on there. You've done it before." I pointed out.

"No, I like it on the edge." She replied. She definitely had a reason for staying here. "I don't need you to babysit me."

"I'm not here to babysit you." I stated before I turned to the bartender. "Can I have a coffee?"

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to spend time with my sister." I remarked as I took the bottle from her.

Later, we were playing darts together. I had a clear lead mostly because I kept throwing them at the bullseye. You could say that I was hustling her.

"Lucky shot." She stated.

"It's actually a well-honed skill that's been decades in the making." I argued as she wrote the score down.

"You're beating me." She noted.

"Yeah, that's because I'm better than you." I pointed out.

"I'm onto you. You're up to something." She declared.

"Would you prefer me to be all broody like usual?" I questioned.

"What game do you think you're playing?" She asked.

"Darts." I answered. "But it's funny that you should ask that because it's the same thing that I've been asking you since you came back to town. How does it feel to not know the answers?"

After we were done at the Grill, we went to the football field. I managed to acquire a football that the two of us could throw around. Now wasn't a common site to see the field empty, but that was what happened when the coach was killed and the school didn't have anyone to replace him. I knew that Mystic Falls was a small town, but was there really not a single assistant coach or even someone willing to take over? Hell, they could have one of the other players' parents volunteer to be coach even.

"You wanna play?" I asked. Two girls playing football also wasn't common.

"You wouldn't even know how to play this game if not for me." She pointed out as she put the bottle down and took the ball. She threw it long and prepared to catch it before I raced over and tackled her, causing both of us to fall to the ground "Damn, I thought that you were a kicker."

"You know your feel more pain when you follow my diet." I declared as I looked up at the sky. It was a clear night. One advantage of small towns was a clear view of the stars.

"You know you're really impressed me tonight, Steph." Danielle said. "So far it's been booze and football and now there's the stars. So what do you want?"

She got up and I decided to do so as well. I brushed the grass out of my hair.

"It wasn't real, Danielle: our love for Katherine." I told her. She looked exasperated. "She compelled us and we didn't have a choice. It took me years to figure it out."

"No Stephanie. There is no way that we are going to go there tonight." She stated.

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal and the necklace that Bonnie has." I asked bluntly. It looked like it was time to stop playing games. I had to since playing around it wasn't working anymore.

"How did you know about that?" She asked me in surprise as I picked the football up.

"Come on you knew that Bonnie would tell Elena about it and that Elena would tell me." I declared. If she hadn't, she wasn't as smart as I had given her credit for.

"But how did you know that it was Katherine's?" She questioned. "Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her and you weren't."

"Yes I was." I replied. "I was the last person to see her before she was taken away."

She looked genuinely shocked by that admission. I guess that she had never known that part. Of course I didn't how she could have considering that we hadn't had a real conversation about Katherine since 1864. I didn't like to talk to her and there really wasn't much point to it any way considering that she was dead. There was no need for us to focus on the past.

"So what do you want with the necklace?" I asked.

"She didn't tell you?" She responded.

"She was too busy taking my clothes off." I retorted.

"I've got a bigger surprise, Stephanie." She said as she turned to look at me. "I'm gonna bring her back."

What? As in I mean what?

"How can bring Katherine back from the dead?" I inquired as we entered the parking lot where she killed Mr. Tanner.

"Well I can't." Danielle admitted. "The good thing is she is not dead."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I saw them take her to the church."

"Well since we were in a wave of anti-vampire hysteria, I figured that it wouldn't be wise to go unchecked. So I went to Emily and she managed to create a tomb under the church, keeping Katherine safe from the fire." She explained.

"So she's alive then?" I replied.

"Well if you want to call it that." She responded. "But you know what happens when a vampire doesn't feed in a long time. They desiccate. Did you know witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? In order to power up the crystal, Emily used the comet that was passing over the town. I had to wait 145 years for it to work again."

"Why would Emily help you?" I questioned.

"You see, when she was burned, I promise to keep her children and all of her other descendants safe, which is why I can't just kill Bonnie for it. I guess a deal's a deal." Danielle continued. "So do you want to toss the ball some more?"

Elena's POV

So at the sleepover, things got really weird in a hurry. After Bonnie told Caroline about Emily, the blonde decided that we should have a séance, even though those usually ended badly. Things only got weirder from there and then the necklace disappeared and I soon found out that Emily had taken control of Bonnie's body. She even cast a spell to lock us in the house. Fortunately, we were able to get out when Jeremy opened the door.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"I'm out of here." Caroline declared. She seemed like she had had enough excitement for one night.

I took out my phone and decided to call Stephanie.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She probably was able to figure that out by the way that I was breathing.

"Emily is possessing Bonnie." I explained. "She kept saying something."

"What did she say?" She replied.

"She said 'I won't let her have it. It must be destroyed.'" I answered. "She also said something about going back where it all began. Do you think that she went to Fell's Church where Bonnie's been sleepwalking to?"

"I'll go find her way." Stephanie promised. "I need you to stay where you are."

As soon as I hung up, I headed out to my car and began to drive there. I really hoped that nothing would happen to Bonnie.

Stephanie's POV

I arrived at Fell's Church and found that Danielle was pinned to a tree. It was safe to say that Emily was in control of Bonnie's body, which I couldn't say as I was a fan of. I imagined that Danielle was also mad about her clothes being ruined.

"This is why I feed on people." My sister remarked as I removed her. I also noticed Emily drawing a circle in the ground.

"Stephanie." The witch greeted me.

"Hello, Emily." I replied. "What are you doing?"

"These people shouldn't have to know such evil." She remarked. That was probably too harsh of a critique for Katherine, even though I hated her very much. "I won't let you unleash them into the world."

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out?" I asked my sister angrily.

"Does it matter?" Danielle questioned.

"In order to save her, I had to save the rest of them as well." Emily explained. Okay there were some pretty bad people in there.

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Danielle explained as she tried to get up.

"This isn't about love. It's about revenge." I deduced. I couldn't believe she had played me.

"It's both." My sister argued.

"Danielle, you can't do this." I remarked as I grabbed onto her.

"Why not?" She asked as she broke free of my grasp. "They deserve it. They killed 27 people and called it a war battle and made up some statistics. They deserve everything they get."

"They were vampires, Danielle." I reminded her. "It was 27 vampires. You can't blame innocent people for what their ancestors did."

"Innocent? Is that what you call the guy who shot you just for being a vampire?" Danielle retorted. They weren't all like that. "They'll burn the witches too."

"Things are different now." Emily stated. "I can't free them."

Emily created some fire around her and then threw the crystal into the air where it exploded. Elena then came running over. I had had a feeling that she wouldn't listen to me. I grabbed onto her to stop her.

After it was over, Bonnie looked very confused before Danielle ran over and bit into her neck. Fortunately, I tore her off.

"She still has a heartbeat. I can save her.' I remarked as I bit into my wrist and fed her blood into my mouth and got her to swallow. At that point, she opened her eyes and looked even more confused than before.

"It's healing." Elena remarked. Yes, that was what was happening.

A few minutes later, I found Danielle sitting on the ruins of the church. She looked heartbroken and like she was trying to hide the tears running down her face. She really did have some humanity in her. It really hurt seeing her like that. She looked like a girl who had just had her puppy taken from her.

"Katherine never compelled me." She stated. "I knew everything she was doing. It was real for me. I guess I'm gonna leave me now and go away forever."

Elena's POV

Bonnie was in shock and I promised that I would tell her as soon as we got home. I got her into the car and looked at Stephanie.

"So is there a chance that she could…?" I asked.

"Not unless she dies." Stephanie explains. "She should safe, but you should save her just in case."

"I'm going to tell her everything, Stephanie." She remarked. "I need her to know about this."

"Okay." She agreed. It looked like she had something else to say.

"You saved her." I stated. "I love you so much, Stephanie. I want to be with you forever."

"No you don't." She argued. "You don't want to be like me and you don't want to be a slave to the sun. Danielle's going to leave and I think I am too."

"Please stay, Stephanie. I love you." I repeated. I began to cry but she walked away.

Stephanie's POV

 _Dear Diary_

 _I walked away. It took everything that I had not to turn back and take her in my arms. I still want to go to her house right now and apologize, but I know it's the right decision to leave._

I put the book up and went to bed. I probably wouldn't even pack. I didn't want to admit that I was hoping for another reason to stay.

So I made Alaric a woman too. Charisma is played by Sophia Bush. Also Stephanie really does want to stay. Please don't forget to review.


	10. The Turning Point

Elena's POV

I got out of the shower and got dressed. As I walked by Jeremy's room, I couldn't help but notice that he was drawing. Holy crap, that was something that he hadn't done since the accident. I was excited because he was finally starting to get back to normal. I put my leather jacket on and went downstairs to see Jenna.

"Jeremy's got his sketchpad out." I told my aunt.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yes, if we say anything, we'll never see it again." I pointed out as I straightened the pillows on the couch. I was still a bit upset.

"I'm a Psychology major. I know." She explained before I checked my phone and found no messages. "Have you heard from Stephanie?"

"She knows that I love her but it doesn't matter because she's leaving." I explained.

"Where is she going?" She asked.

"She won't tell me." I replied as we headed out the door. We each were going to our respective cars. Bonnie had gone home after I told her.

"Yours leaves and mine comes back." She explained.

"Logan was here?" I questioned.

"I didn't let him past the front door." Jenna stated. That was definitely a good start.

"Good for you, Aunt Jenna. He's blown all of his chances. You're not even allowed to watch the local news anymore." I declared.

"Yes, no more Logan Fell." She agreed.

Stephanie's POV

I went downstairs wearing a pink lace long-sleeved tunic dress and matching heels. I found that Danielle was also there and she was wearing a pink blouse with a pair of skinny jeans and black boots.

"So have you thought about where you're going to go at all?" I asked her. She was looking at the window. I knew I shouldn't feel bad for her after everything that she did, but I did.

"I'll probably go to London and see some friends." She responded without looking at me.

"You don't have any friends, Danielle." I pointed out. At least to my knowledge she didn't have any friends.

"You're right, Steph, I only have you." She said as she finally looked at me. "So where are we going?"

"We're not going anywhere." I replied. "I am going somewhere and you're not following me."

"But we're a team. We could be on _The Amazing Race._ We'd definitely win." She urged.

"I don't like that show." I told her. "Seriously, where are you going because we're not staying here?"

Suddenly the bell rang and I went to answer it. I opened the door and there was Sheriff Forbes.

"I'm here to see Danielle." She remarked. Soon my sister was at my side.

"What can I do for you, Sheriff?" Danielle asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but there's something that I need to talk to you about." The woman explained.

"Come in." Kyla invited. From that point, she took her outside because apparently she didn't want my young ears hearing what they were talking about. I hated when she treated me like a child. Apparently there was another attack just down the street from Elena's house. That was definitely strange. It didn't seem like Danielle to just leave a body out for everyone to see. She also did seem to be confused by it. It sounded like the first that she'd heard of it. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave until it was sorted out. I also needed to tell Elena because the attack was so close to her home.

Elena's POV

When I got to school, I met up with Bonnie. I also couldn't help notice that Caroline and Tina were hanging out. It seemed slightly flirty but not really like they were together.

"When did that happen?" I asked. Tina hadn't told me about it.

"Well they've been hanging out a little." Bonnie replied. "It's better that she's with her than a homicidal vampire like Danielle."

"How are you doing with all of that?" I questioned.

"It's freaky. Danielle almost killed and I would be dead if not for Stephanie, so I'm grateful." She explained. "Have you seen her?"

"Not since her 'I'm leaving' speech. For all I know, she is already gone." I told the witch.

"She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Bonnie argued.

"She said goodbye last night." I pointed out. "This really sucks. I said I love her and she rejected me."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's not like I can turn myself into a vampire and follow her." I explained as I got some books out. "I'm not going to lose my dignity here."

"Maybe it's for the best." She suggested.

"No, it's not. I love her." I argued.

"That can't be the kind of future that you want." She told me before a banner fell down. "That was not me."

I then stormed off towards class.

Stephanie's POV

"Thanks for stopping by." Danielle told the sheriff as she was leaving. I was sitting on the couch.

As soon as she left, I grabbed my sister and threw her against the wall.

"Did you kill that girl?" I asked.

"No." Danielle replied as she wriggled free. "Also don't touch me. If I was going to kill someone, it wouldn't be so close to Elena, nor would I leave them out in the street like that. It means that there is obviously another vampire in town."

"Who could it be?" I asked in confusion.

"Does it matter? We're leaving anyway." She pointed out.

"Yes it matters. You know that there is no way that I could leave while Elena is unsafe." I responded. "How do we find this vampire?"

"How about you let the adults handle this?" She suggested condescendingly.

 _Dear Diary_

 _There is another vampire in town and Elena is in danger. You know I might have found a reason not to leave. If I go, there will be no one to protect Elena from any other vampires that come to town and I can't leave her unprotected, but before I can decide if I can stay, I need to tell her about this._

I sat on a table outside and waited for her. The first thing that she did was kiss me. She might have thought that attacking me with her lips would make me stay.

"I have something that I need to tell you." I explained as broke free of her. "There was another vampire attack down the street from you last night. I think it was someone new because no experienced vampire would be that sloppy unless they were sending a message."

"Are you sure it wasn't Danielle?' She asked as she sat down next to me.

"Danielle is usually someone to take pride in her killings and she says she didn't do it." I stated. "It was definitely someone else."

"Well what are you doing about it?" She inquired.

"I'm definitely going to be here until we sort this out." I answered. I was pretty sure that I saw her face light up. "Danielle's tracking them right now. I promised you no more secrets. Now I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise that you will be careful."

"I thought you were here to tell me goodbye." She admitted.

"I'll make sure to tell if I leave." I declared before I walked away. Once I was a little bit away from her, I realized that I said if and not when.

Elena's POV

That night was going to be career night. It would be a bunch of adults telling us that we needed to figure out what we were going to do when we grow up as if we didn't have college to figure that out. Maybe it was because I didn't want to grow up. Stephanie wasn't going to and I don't think I wanted to either. Was it wrong for me to want to be a vampire? I mean I was pretty sure it would mean no kids, which would suck because I have always dreamed about being a mom. There would also be the blood thing. I hadn't thought about the blood thing. Stephanie compared animal blood to diet soda and I hated diet soda. That meant I would have to bite people. I didn't know if I can bite people. I really hadn't thought a lot of it through yet. It would probably be a good idea for me to do that.

When I got to the school, I noticed that the army was there. They were always trying to increase their ranks because there were too many terrorists in the world and no one knew what the hell North Korea was doing. I also noticed that the town's leaders seemed to be here. I didn't really want to check out any of the booths. I didn't want to be there, but I didn't have a choice because I was required to. Why did I have to know what I wanted to do now?

I did come across Tina who was someone that I could talk to.

"So do you still want to be on the news like your uncle?' I asked.

"I don't know what I want to be knowing what I know now." She admitted. "Speaking about my uncle…"

"Yeah, I heard he tried to visit Jenna." I stated. "I also heard about you and Caroline."

"We're just friends." Tina replied.

At that moment, I noticed Stephanie in the doorway, Tina looked like she had something that she wanted to say, but she refrained from doing it and walked out of the room.

"So are you here to plan for your future?" I asked. I didn't know why I did. She said nothing. "You can't stay away from me either, can you?"

"I need to make sure that you're safe." She said. It sounded like a yes. "You know I wanted to be a doctor. Women didn't really do it, but Danielle was a nurse and I wanted to go above her. A doctor is one of the few jobs that I haven't done."

"So you're saying that you've had jobs before." I noted. I wondered if she had a lot of savings.

"Yes, I've done a lot of didn't things over the years. I've written, acted, waited tables, and even did some modeling." She answered.

"Did you not like anything enough to stick?" I followed.

"I couldn't keep doing the same stuff because I didn't want people to notice I wasn't getting older." Stephanie stated. That was another thing that I hadn't thought about. How was I going to explain something like that?

"How long does it take?" I asked. It was a very important question.

"I could usually stay for about ten years or so at most." She replied as she looked over some random pamphlet.

"Do you always have to leave?" I responded.

"Elena, I have to keep what I am a secret." She remarked. "I can't stick around forever. So what did you want to be when you grow up."

"I don't want to talk about my future if you're not going to be in it and I don't even know if I want to grow up." I stated. "If you're gonna go, just go and don't give me any excuses."

"Hide me." Jenna interrupted.

"Why do you need to be hidden?" I asked her in confusion.

"The motherfucker is here." She told me.

"Logan?" I asked.

"Wait, Logan Fell?" Stephanie asked in confusion before she left the room.

Stephanie's POV

I looked into the room and saw Logan standing in the crowd. He noticed me and waved at me. It looked like we had our vampire.

"Stephanie, what's going on?" Elena asked after she and Jenna came out of the classroom. Before I could say anything, Logan walked over.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" He questioned.

"Yes, so take a hint." Jenna replied.

"Elena, why don't you go take Jenna somewhere else?" I suggested. She nodded and took her aunt away leaving me with the new vampire. "What are you doing here?"

"Your sister asked me the same thing." He replied. "Let's just skip the part about who turned me and go straight to the good stuff. Tell me how I can become a daywalker like the two of you?"

"It's a family secret." I answered. Truth be told, I didn't know. Emily had used a spell, but I didn't know that spell.

"But neither mentioned the how." He pointed out. "I know there's a way. You know I'm quite the celebrity in this town. I could easily expose you."

"I see being a vampire hasn't made you smarter." I quipped. "You can't become a daywalker. If you ever threaten me again, I will tear you apart.'

I then walked away from him.

"Stephanie, I need to tell you something." Tina told me. "Logan's back."

"I know." I replied as I got a call from Daniele. She was probably going to tell me the same thing.

Elena's POV

I took Jenna to the gym. I couldn't help but notice that something didn't seem right about Logan and Stephanie seemed nervous around him. Why was she nervous? I was pretty sure that they had neither even met. I had one theory, but I didn't have any evidence to support it.

"When Logan was at the house last night, was he acting different by any chance?" I inquired.

"He was more manic and crazy and he kept trying to get me to invite him in." She explained. That confirmed it.

"Jenna, you need to never invite him in. Don't ever talk to him. He's terrible." I instructed.

"Hey, Elena, Jenna." Miss Saltzman greeted us. I wasn't aware that the two of them had met. When had that happened?

"Hi, Ms. S." I replied.

"I was hoping to see you." She said to Jenna with a blush on her face.

"I need to go." I stated. I wasn't comfortable watching them flirt and I also needed to find Stephanie.

Stephanie's POV

I just finished my call with Danielle who was going to meet me at the school. Before I could say anything to Tina, Elena showed up and she looked pissed.

"Did you have anything you wanted to tell me?" She asked. I sighed.

"Logan was the one who shot me when I was looking for Vicki." I explained. "Danielle killed him and Vicki drank his blood, but we don't know who turned him."

"Well what are we doing about it?" Elena inquired.

"Danielle is coming here and we're going to kill him." I answered. "We need to get him away from the crowd."

The three of us went inside and began to look for him. We decided to ask Matt first.

"Hey, have you seen my uncle?" Tina asked him.

"Yeah, he was giving Caroline a ride home." Matt answered. Great, now he had a hostage. "What?"

"Stay here and I mean it this mean." I told Elena.

I met up with Danielle and we found him stopped at a stop sign on the phone. Even vampires shouldn't talk on the phone while driving. I tore the door open and threw him out in the street. Danielle then took several shots at him.

"You call me payback." She declared. Okay, that was pretty clever and pretty accurate. She then looked at me. "Get her out of here?"

"Logan, what happened?" Sheriff Forbes asked over the phone.

"Sheriff, it's Danielle." My sister answered. I couldn't help but wonder if she actually liked helping. "I'm taking care of Logan and my sister is going to take Caroline home."

I grabbed Kelly and began to carry her towards her house.

She ended up waking up before I got to her house.

"Stephanie, what happened?" She asked. "Logan attacked me."

"Logan's not going to bother you anymore." I told her as I put her down. We had just gotten to her house anyway. "Are you okay? Do you want me to come in and help you out?"

I realized that there might be a time in the future when I would need access to her home, so I decided to get it out of the way.

"Yes, you can get me an icepack because I have massive headache." She declared. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of frozen peas. 'So I don't know how you found me, but I guess I need to say thank you."

"It's no problem." I remarked. I hoped Danielle had killed by that point.

After I was done, I headed back to the school and found Elena.

"How's Caroline?" She asked.

"She's okay." I answered as she sighed in relief. "She doesn't know what Logan was. All she knows is that he attacked her."

"Where is Logan?" Tina questioned.

"Danielle was dealing with him." I replied.

"So can I take you home?" Elena inquired.

"Sure." I agreed. By that point, I was positive I was going to stay. Well I had to anyway because whoever turned Logan was still around but I would stay for Elena.

She drove me and stopped in the driveway.

"You know I only said what I said because I was mad at you for leaving." She stated.

"Elena." I started.

"But I had the right to be mad." She continued. "You can't just decide to leave like that."

"Elena." I tried again.

"I mean are you seriously going to leave even though you're in love with me?" She interrupted.

"Elena, I'm not leaving!" I exclaimed. That got her attention. She kissed me and we soon took it upstairs. I felt myself losing control.

"Stephanie, please don't stop." She said. "I love every part of you, even this."

We then continued and headed to my bedroom where we started to take each other's clothes off piece by piece until we were both naked. We then had a session of glorious sex. It lasted for about a half hour and I loved every second of it.

We put our bras and panties back on and then laid on my bed together.

"So I'm not going to turn you right now." I explained.

"I can wait a little while." She admitted. "You know I've never been in here before."

"It really has been the same for the most part. Every memory that I think is worth keeping is in here." I explained. "Do you want some water?"

"Sure." She replied. I gave her a kiss before I got up and went to the kitchen. I knew Danielle wasn't home so I didn't have to worry about putting clothes on.

Elena's POV

As soon as she got up, I decided to look around. I know it was kind of nosy, but she had basically given me permission. I looked around the bookshelf and sniffed her candles before I noticed something odd. It was a picture of me, only it wasn't. It said Katherine Pierce on it. I was horrified. I threw my necklace on the counter and grabbed my clothes before I headed out to my car.

I began to drive away as fast as I could. I was still trying to process everything. How could she not tell me that I looked exactly like her ex-girlfriend? Suddenly, I saw a man appear in the road. I tried to break, but I hit him instead, also causing the car to flip over. I was trapped. I then noticed that the man was getting up and snapping his bones back into place. I had just hit a vampire and I was trapped. I did the only thing I could. I screamed.

So Elena actually took the time to consider what being a vampire meant. She also had sex with Stephanie. Then there's the Katherine Thing. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Bloodlines

Elena's POV

As soon as she got up, I decided to look around. I know it was kind of nosy, but she had basically given me permission. I looked around the bookshelf and sniffed her candles before I noticed something odd. It was a picture of me, only it wasn't. It said Katherine Pierce on it. I was horrified. I threw my necklace on the counter and grabbed my clothes before I headed out to my car.

I began to drive away as fast as I could. I was still trying to process everything. How could she not tell me that I looked exactly like her ex-girlfriend? Suddenly, I saw a man appear in the road. I tried to break, but I hit him instead, also causing the car to flip over. I was trapped. I then noticed that the man was getting up and snapping his bones back into place. I had just hit a vampire and I was trapped. I did the only thing I could. I screamed.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move. I couldn't believe that I was going to die. I saw the shoes by the window before he ran off and then I saw a pair of female boots by the window and screamed again.

"Hey, it's just me." Danielle declared as she lowered her head. That didn't exactly make me feel much better. "You're stuck. Hmm, I can't flip this over."

"My seatbelt is stuck." I cried.

"I'll get you out." She promised. "Put your hands on the roof."

I did so and she managed to pull me out and picked me up.

"Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" She asked. I didn't say anything. "Can you at least say something to let me know that you're okay?"

"I look like her." I declared before I passed out.

Stephanie's POV

 _Dear Diary_

 _I messed up. I left the picture of Katherine out for Elena to see and she left because of it. Now I don't know where she is. She won't answer my calls and she didn't go home. I need to find her._

I put a white sweater with black diagonal stripes and black leggings with black flats before I went out to search some more. I decided that there was one place that I could go. It was time for me to go back to school.

Elena's POV

I woke up in the morning in the passenger seat of Danielle's car. I looked at the unfamiliar surroundings and noticed that we definitely weren't in Mystic Falls.

"Morning." She greeted me.

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked around in confusion and grabbed my head.

"Georgia." She drawled. What?

"Georgia?" I repeated. "No, I can't go to Georgia."

"Too late, you're already in Georgia." She pointed out. "How do you feel?"

Since she mentioned it, I couldn't help but feel a little sore.

"You don't have any broken bones and if you had internal bleeding, you'd probably be dead." She told me.

"There was a man in the road and I hit this man. He was a vampire." I explained. "Did you see him?"

"Only from the back." She declared.

"Where's my phone?" I asked frantically. "We need to go back now. No one knows where I am."

"I do." She quipped.

"Danielle, pull over." I ordered. She kept driving. "I mean it. Pull over. Stop the fucking car."

"Ugh, they're always more fun when they're asleep." She muttered before going to the side of the road.

I got out of the car and couldn't help but hunch over in pain. I needed some aspirin or maybe even morphine. I then heard a blur and saw Danielle at my side.

"I'm fine." I assured her. "We need to go home."

"But we've already gone so far." She argued.

"Why are you doing this? I can't be here with you. I should be in school." I replied. "You kidnapped me."

"Stop being so dramatic." She stated as she grabbed my shoulder.

"You're not funny…or charming." I replied. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Have fun hitchhiking then." She retorted. "Or I could just make you come with since you seem to have forgotten your magic necklace."

"What are you doing?" I asked as I grasped my collarbone. I couldn't help but wonder why I thought it was a good idea to take it off. Before she could say anything, I heard a phone ringing. Specifically, it was my phone ringing. "Why do you have my phone?"

"Ooh, it's your girlfriend." She said after taking it out. I turned away and she answered it. "Elena's phone. Oh she's fine. She wants to talk to you."

I shook my head because I wasn't ready to talk to her yet.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you right now. You have a good day, dear sister." Danielle replied.

Stephanie's POV

As soon as Danielle hung up, I threw my phone across the room. I then picked up the necklace off the table. I had an idea on how to find her, but I needed to get to class. I walked to my History class and found out that I was the first one there.

"Are you in this class?" A woman with brown hair asked me. It seemed like she was the new teacher by how she was dressed.

"Yes. My name's Stephanie Salvatore." I declared. "I've been…sick."

"Well I'm Charisma Saltzman." She responded. "I've heard great things about you from your old teacher's notes."

"Really?" I asked. I thought Mr. Tanner hated me.

"Well he did say that you were a know-it-all." She admitted.

"It's not my fault I was smarter than him." I replied with a laugh. I wasn't expecting smile today.

Elena's POV

"Can we please, please go home?" I requested. "No one knows where I am."

"We're almost there." She argued.

"Where is there?" I asked. I then realized it was a weird question.

'It's this place just outside of Atlanta. You'll love it." She replied. "Just come with me. Who really wants to go to school anyway. Besides, it would probably be over by the time we could get back."

"Do you promise not to mess with my mind and make me have sex with you?" I asked her.

"Honey, I wouldn't need to if I wanted that from you." She joked.

Stephanie's POV

I later found Bonnie in the hallway. I needed to talk to her.

"Bonnie." I called.

"Stephanie." She acknowledged as she kept walking, almost like she wanted to walk away from me.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Have you been okay with your…life?" I asked. She just looked at me.

"I'm okay. Everything's okay." She declared. It was really awkward talking to her. "Are you back in school?"

"Yes, but I also wanted to talk to you." I explained. "You see Elena is with Danielle and I was wondering if you could do a spell to find her."

"Stephanie, Elena may be okay with everything, but I'm really not." She stated.

"I understand that, but I don't know how to find her and I'm out of ideas." I remarked.

We then went into the bathroom.

"I have Elena's necklace. I was hoping that you could use it to find her." I told her as I handed her the medallion.

"How do you know I can do this?" She questioned.

"Because I believe in you." I answered. I then realized it sounded like something out of a bad movie. Well I had already said it and I couldn't take it back. "Please just try it."

She closed her eyes and grasped the necklace before she opened them suddenly. She seemed confused. Maybe she didn't know how to do it.

"Something's wrong." She replied. "My powers aren't working. I'm sorry, Stephanie but I can't help you."

She then ran off. Well that sucked.

Elena's POV

Danielle finally stopped in front of a bar.

"Why did you bring me to a bar? I'm underage." I pointed out.

"You assume that every bar has a bouncer." She replied. "Plus hot girls always get into the bar regardless of their age."

We walked in where a middle-aged African-American woman was behind the bar.

"No, it can't be. It is. Danielle, my sweet rose." She said before she grabbed the vampire and pulled her into a kiss. It really was not as hot as it sounded.

We then were seated at the bar.

"Listen up everyone. I'd like to make a toast to the woman who broke my heart, crushed my soul and ruined any chance that I could ever have at being happy." She toasted. It was a very odd thing to toast to.

Danielle drank hers and then took mine. I was still very confused. I then noticed the woman was looking at me.

"So how did she rope you in?" She asked. I didn't know what to say to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you the new girlfriend?" She questioned.

"No, I…" I stammered.

"She doesn't really do girlfriends." She replied.

"How do you two know each other?" I questioned.

"College." She answered.

"You went to college?" I asked Danielle.

"I've been to a sorority party or two in my life." Danielle declared.

"I was a sweet young freshman in '89 when I met this bad girl. She told me her little secret and I loved her even more. Then I showed her mine." Bree explained.

"Witch." Danielle remarked as she pointed at her. I had kind of figured that out. "I totally rocked her world."

"She's good in the sack, isn't she?" Bree asked. I just blushed. "So what is it that you want, Dani?"

I later went outside because I got a call from Jenna. I didn't know how to tell her I was at a bar in Georgia, so I decided to lie.

"Hi Jenna." I answered.

"Where are you?" She asked angrily. "Why didn't you call?"

"I felt asleep at Bonnie's and then I wanted to head to school." I explained. I hoped that she would buy it. I hoped Bonnie would cover for me.

At that point, I got another call from Stephanie. I sighed and answered it.

"What, Stephanie?" I asked.

"Where are you?" She replied.

"You lied to me." I declared.

"I can explain." She remarked.

"So that wasn't a picture of Katherine that I found on our dresser after we made love for the first time?" I inquired.

"Just tell me where you are so I can come get you." She stated. I decided that Ii was tired of talking to her and hung up.

I then noticed Danielle standing there with a smug look on her face like she was eavesdropping.

"Don't eavesdrop. It's rude." I said. She looked like she was about to talk. "And don't gloat. It's also rude. God, I'm so hungry."

Stephanie's POV

I decided to go see Bonnie again. I knew that she was staying with her grandma, so I decided to see her. Her grandma was a powerful witch that I had a history with, but I wasn't sure if she knew anything about it. I knocked on the door and she answered it. She did not seem to recognize me.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie, a friend of Bonnie's." I declared as I held my hand out to her. "I was wondering if she was here."

"She was, but she's not anymore." She answered.

"Do you know where she is?" I questioned.

"No, but you do." She stated.

"I do?" I replied.

"I told her to face her fears and I know that you know what she's afraid of." She explained. "You know what I am and yet let me read you anyway. You wanted me to think that I can trust you."

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"I trust that you'll be able to find her, which you need to do now. I'm not going to invite you in. I'm sure you understand." She said.

I then tried to think of where Bonnie was.

Elena's POV

Danielle and I were both at the bar with a burger and fries. There really wasn't much in the choice of food there. I was wondering I should have got the buffalo wings instead.

"So let's say I'm related to Katherine, does that make a vampire?" I questioned.

"No, vampires can't procreate." Danielle replied. "Good thing, because I would never want to be pregnant. For you to be related, Katherine had to had a baby before she was turned."

"Did Stephanie want to use me to replicate what she had with Katherine?" I inquired before stuffing some fries in my mouth.

"I don't know but it's pretty creepy." She remarked. "You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?"

"How can you eat? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I responded.

"You see young human, as long as I feed regularly on blood, my body works as normal." Danielle declared.

"So is any of this good girl stuff real?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She retorted. What was that supposed to mean? At that point, Bree gave her another beer.

"Can I have one too?" I requested. Bree just smiled and put one in front of me. Danielle stared at me. "If you're paying, I might as well hit you for as much as possible."

Stephanie's POV

If it was after sunset that I realized where Bonnie was. I saw that there was a large fissure in the ground and figured that it was her doing. I couldn't help but wonder if other people would notice it. There was the fact that not many people really hung out around Fell's Church because it was just a bunch of old ruins after all. I jumped down and touched her back and she screamed.

"Bonnie, it's me. It's Stephanie." I explained.

"Stephanie, the ground fell through." She stated. I already knew that.

"I know. Now let me get you out of here." I declared.

"How? We have to be 20 feet under." She remarked. Actually it was closer to 30.

"Just hold on tight and close your eyes." I instructed. She did so and I jumped up to the surface. "You can open your eyes now. You must be hungry. How about I buy you dinner?"

Elena's POV

"One, two, three, go!" Bree declared as she we all started to drink. We were having a drinking contest. Whoever finished first would be the winner. I was currently 3-0.

"Ha! I win again. You're a loser, loser, loser." I taunted Danielle.

"I've been interested in finishing my drinks fast." She retorted. That didn't make her any less of a loser. I was having such a good time. I never expected to have so much fun with Danielle. It had really been a while since I had had anything to drink and I had forgotten how much it was.

"Honey, you should be on the floor." Some random woman declared.

"I'm not even drunk." I argued before I jumped. "My tolerance goes all the way up here."

I then walked outside because I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Elena, where are you?" Jenna asked.

"I'm somewhere." I remarked. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and I dropped my phone.

I finally saw that it was a man with a beard.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He declared. I would have an easier time believing that if he hadn't kidnapped me. "I just need you to lure someone here."

After a few minutes, Danielle showed up to look for me.

"Danielle, it's a trap." I stated. Suddenly, the man threw her to the ground and started to beat her with a metal pipe. Even though she was a vampire, there was something unsettling about seeing a man beat a woman like that. "Stop!"

He then showed me his fangs.

"What did she do to you?" I asked.

"She killed my girlfriend." He explained.

"I don't know your girlfriend." Danielle groaned.

"Yes, you did!" The man shouted. "She went to visit Stephanie on her birthday and you killed her."

"Lexi was your girlfriend?" I asked. "She said that you were human."

"I was, but to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." He remarked as he took out a gas can and poured it over her. That was not going to be a fun ride home.

"Wait. Stop." I ordered. "You can't do this. This isn't what Lexi would want. She wouldn't want you to get revenge. Besides, killing her isn't going to bring Lexi back."

Apart from the fact that I didn't want to see Danielle dead at this time, she was also my ride home both because I was too drunk and also had no idea how to get back to Mystic Falls. My speech seemed to have an impact because he just grabbed Danielle and threw her into a building, which was also quite unsettling.

We then headed back to the bar and Danielle went inside. I wasn't sure what happened, but she had blood on her hands when she came out. I was too tired to care. I passed out in the passenger seat.

In the morning, I woke up and we were just outside of Mystic Falls. I had a pretty bad hangover and she didn't even though she had pretty much had the same amount as me.

"I saved your life." I declared with a smug smile.

"I'll save yours soon enough." She stated.

"I want to thank you for this." I replied. "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Stephanie's POV

After a little while, Elena walked into the house. I didn't know where she had been, but I hoped that she would tell me. She seemed less angry than she was on the phone and she also looked like she was willing to talk to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I wanted to, but I didn't know how." I admitted.

"So what am I to you?" She responded. That was one question that I was fearing. Luckily, I had an answer.

"You are not Katherine. You're nothing like her." I replied.

"When did you find that out? Before you kissed me? Before you slept with me?" She asked angrily.

"Before I met you." I answered. "The first day of school wasn't the first time that I saw you. Every few years, I would come back to check on Zach. I was heading home when I saw your car go off the bridge and jumped in. Your dad was conscious, but he wanted me to save you first. I went back for him and your mother, but it was too late."

"Oh my god, no one was able to figure out how I got out of the car." She declared.

"When I saw you, I freaked and ran. I spent the next few weeks making sure that you weren't Katherine and I even looked into your family history. I know that this sounds kind of like stalking, but I managed to find out why you look like her."

"Why?" She asked.

"You were adopted." I told her.

Elena's POV

I was shocked. I was also pissed. I couldn't believe it. I finally made my way and Jenna was instantly in my face.

"Well you didn't tell me that I was adopted, so I guess we're even." I declared.

So this chapter really didn't have much different other than Stephanie meeting Charisma. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Unpleasantville

Stephanie's POV

I was with Elena in my room. She had taken the fact that she was adopted surprisingly well. It also seemed to distract her from the observation that I had taken of her over the summer. I was kind of afraid that she would think of me as a stalker when I told her. It was embarrassing because I said that I never wanted to be like that Edward guy and I had exactly the same thing as him, barring sneaking into her room. I wouldn't have done that even if I was able to get in her house.

"So do you know anything about that man in the road?" She asked.

"What did he look like?" I questioned.

"I didn't really see him." She answered. "He was wearing a hoodie."

"Yeah, that doesn't really help me." I quipped. I then decided to bring up the more serious matter. I took out the box from under my bed. "I got you something."

"What is it?" She inquired.

"This is vervain. It's the same stuff that is in your necklace." I explained.

"How does vervain work?" She inquired.

"It's one of those herbs with mystical properties." I answered. "You can put it in food or drink or jewelry. I even made a manly bracelet for Jeremy."

"There's so much to remember." She commented.

"Just know that as long as it's in you or on you, vampires can't get inside of your head." I told her. "I also have something else."

"This is Jeremy's watch." She remarked as she looked over the gold object. "He's been looking for this. Did you take this?"

"It's just a watch. It's a compass that points to vampires. Logan must have stolen it from Jeremy and Danielle stole it from Logan and I stole it from her." I explained. "So do you want to go on a date tonight?"

"I can't. Jeremy and I were going to get pizza." She explained. I hoped that she wasn't still mad at me over the Katherine thing. "How about a rain check?"

"Okay." I agreed before she kissed me and left. Well it seemed like she had at least partially forgiven me. I was still hoping the kiss would last longer.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I still don't know where I stand with Elena. I also need to talk to Danielle about what happened on the trip they took._

Elena's POV

I went home and not long after, Jeremy called me downstairs to pay for the pizza.

"That will be 22 dollars." The pizza guy declared. I handed him a 20 and a 5.

"Keep the change." I stated.

"Thank you." He remarked before he left. I couldn't help but think that he looked familiar for some reason.

Stephanie's POV

The next morning, I got dressed in a white sweater and black pencil skirt with black boots before I heard something being thrown and found Danielle in the library. There were books all over the floor and she was searching the shelf.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her.

"That's nothing that you should be concerned about." She remarked as she looked at a book.

"Well since you put Elena in harm's way, it is my concern." I pointed out.

"Elena and I were having a blast before what's his face showed up." Danielle declared.

"You know it's so obvious." I commented. "You're bitter that one of us gets to be with the one that we love and poor Katherine is just out of reach. You must be looking for another way to get into the tomb. Is that what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." She stated.

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting." I countered.

"Don't you have school?" She asked. I could see that she wanted to me leave.

As I was walking to school, I tried to think of what book she could possibly be looking for.

Elena's POV

At school, I was with Caroline. I really didn't have too many people that I needed to give vervain too. I had made a perfume for Jenna and given Jeremy the bracelet, so it just left her. I knew I needed to because Danielle was still compelling her. I had made a necklace.

"It's so pretty." She commented. "But why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I thought it would be good to give to friend." I answered. "Your friendship is important to me and I want you to know that I'm okay with whatever's going on with you and Tina."

"I was going to talk to you about that." She stated. "I was going to, but there really isn't very much left to say. I think we've peaked as friends."

"Maybe you should take the next step." I suggested. 'See if she likes you."

Coincidentally, I was meeting Tina after school to go to the Grill, though I was not going to be playing matchmaker. I wanted them to work that out for themselves. Besides, what I needed to tell her was more important.

"So why did you want to meet?" She asked.

"I needed to tell you that I'm adopted." I explained. "We've become so much closer through all of this and I felt like you should be the first person that I tell."

"So you're saying that you're not a Gilbert?" She replied. "Well my parents will not like that unless you don't plan on telling anyone else."

"Well I don't plan on making it common knowledge." I remarked. "So I should probably tell Bonnie and also tell her that Ben McKittrick is working here now."

"Looks like Matt might be joining him." Tina replied. "So I can't believe you're adopted."

From there, the two of us began to walk to Tina's car. We were still waiting for the check from the insurance company so I could get a new one. We were getting some accessories for the dance. Suddenly my phone rang an unfamiliar tone, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I replied.

"Hello Elena." The guy on the phone stated.

"Who's this?" I questioned.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. You hit me with your car after all." He replied. How did he get my number? "I can see you."

I hung up the phone and looked at Tina.

"Take me to Stephanie's right now." I replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"We're being followed." I explained before we went to the boarding house. Well I went to the boarding house and she went home. I was still shaking. Stephanie decided that the best thing that she could do was get me a drink.

"What does this guy want with me? Is he some kind of crazy stalker?" I asked. "I felt like I was in _Scream_ or something."

"Elena, vampires are predators." Stephanie explained. "Some of us like to taunt their prey because the thrill of the hunt is almost as satisfying as the kill itself. You need to have that compass on you at all times. I gave it to you so vampires can't sneak up on you."

It seemed like a good plan but it didn't really prepare me for if he actually came out and attacked me. What was I supposed to do, throw the compass at him?

"How do you know about it?" I questioned.

"Jonathan Gilbert invented it." She answered. "The Gilberts were one of the key forces in the removal of vampires in 1864."

Stephanie's POV

On the night of the dance, I began to get ready. I had chosen the dress that I was going to wear. It might not have been the most practical considering the cold weather, but I had a white sleeveless dress with red flamingos on it. My hair was in a hive with a red headband and I had a pair of red flats. I walked into the library where Danielle was.

"Yikes." She remarked.

"Shut up." I responded. I was a big fan of the glamour of 50s. I laid our father's old journal in front of him. "Here."

"Why are you giving me Dad's old journal?" She asked.

"I don't know." I quipped. "Maybe because you were looking for it. Go ahead and take a look. Nowhere does it say anything about the tomb or Katherine or how to get Katherine out of the tomb."

"I'm not surprised. The man could barely spell his own name." She retorted. Well Giuseppe wasn't the easiest name to spell.

"I'm sorry that our father wasn't able to help you with your quest to be reunited with Katherine." I stated. "I could though."

"I'm feeling like there's a catch here." She noted.

"Just consider it." I suggested. "I have to go pick up Elena."

"What's your angle?" She inquired.

"Your problem is that you don't trust anyone." I told her. "I'm offering you my help and you're too afraid to take it."

"Shouldn't you be going?" She asked. I sighed and walked out the door. About a mile out, I realized I forgot my phone but I didn't want to waste time going back to get it.

Elena's POV

I was finishing getting ready for the dance. Jenna had given me all that she knew about the night I was born. My dad was nearing the end of his shift when a girl about my age came in about to give birth. She was gone the next morning and my parents kept things between the city's leaders. All Jenna knew about her was her name was Isobel.

Suddenly, I heard something clicking. I went back to my room to see that the compass was moving. There was a vampire nearby. Of course I didn't want to jump to conclusions. I went downstairs and called Stephanie.

"Stephanie's phone." Danielle answered.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"She's on her way over to you. She forgot her phone." The vampire explained.

"Oh thank God." I replied. "This compass is going off. It must be pointing to…"

Suddenly, I felt a pair of teeth in my neck. Before I could react, Stephanie pushed the vampire off and he fled. I was surprised. It was the pizza guy. Mostly I was scared. We called Danielle over.

"How did he get in?" She asked after we explained what happened to her.

"He was invited." I answered.

"He posed as a pizza delivery boy." Stephanie added. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to real guy or if he had gotten a job delivering pizzas knowing that one day I would order one. That would be weird.

"Well he gets style points for that." Danielle commented. "Did he say what he wanted."

"No, he was too busy trying to eat me." I retorted in annoyance.

"Are you sure that you don't know this guy?" Stephanie asked her sister.

"Why does everyone think I know this guy. I don't have any friends, remember?" Danielle spat.

"How many of them are they?" I questioned.

"We don't know." The older Salvatore stated.

"Danielle, he was invited in." Stephanie pointed out.

"Okay, it looks like we have to kill him." Danielle declared. She looked at me. "You up for it?"

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Let your girlfriend take you to the dance and we'll see who shows up." Danielle explained. "Oh and I'm raiding your closet."

"Why?" I asked. Why would she want to wear my clothes? I didn't think they would even fit her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Stephanie asked.

"Until we kill this guy, this house isn't safe…for anyone who lives in it." Danielle said. She went upstairs and came down a few minutes later in a blue polka dot swing dress with her same jacket and boots. "I forgot your boobs were so small."

"They're not small, yours are just big." I argued.

Stephanie's POV

We then went to the school. I didn't know what I was expecting, but the dance was pretty generic. They could have at least gone for a better theme: like a diner. Not to mention the song that was playing was from the 60s. I wanted some Rock-n-Roll.

Danielle went to look around while I stayed close to Elena. We found Bonnie and Caroline. I couldn't help but wonder where Tina was.

"Having fun?" Elena asked.

"No, but this took two hours to put together so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline replied. It seemed like she hadn't come with Tina.

"What's Danielle doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"She wanted to come." Elena answered. It probably would have been better to say she was chaperoning.

"So is this some kind of threesome now?" Caroline quipped.

"No, but if we're going to date, I have to learn to deal with my girlfriend's sister." Elena responded. "It's not like I can kill him."

"There's a thought." Bonnie remarked.

"I'll help." Caroline replied before she clinked her cup against the witch's.

A little bit later, both girls turned down Danielle's offer to dance with them and they left.

"Your ability to drive women away impresses me." Elena quipped.

"Elena, would you like to dance?" Danielle asked.

"Yes." Elena answered. What was she doing? She then grabbed my hand. "Shall we, Stephanie?"

She took me to the floor and we began to move together to the music.

"Do you see him?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"Shouldn't you be able to sense each other or something?" She inquired.

"It doesn't work like that." I explained.

"So is this what you looked like in the 50s?" She replied.

"I'm not going to answer that and all of the photos have been destroyed." I stated.

"So was the 50s anything like _Grease_ or _Happy Days?"_ Elena questioned.

"I suppose if you took away the segregation, Cold War, McCarthyism." I answered. "It wasn't all jukeboxes and malt shops."

The music began to pick up a little in…with another song from the 60s. Seriously did whoever made this playlist care at all? Suddenly the song "Witch Doctor" began to play. Well at least this was from the 50s. I really hated the Chipmunks though. The fact that this was a number one on Billboard completely amazed me. Though, I supposed it was still better than Beyoncé and the new version that I happened to hear while browsing channels.

"Will you teach me a move please?" She begged. "I want to do something authentic."

"Fine spin me around." I instructed before she spun me. It was fun. I had to admit that. "Now dip me."

She did that as well.

"I don't think that he's here." She remarked.

"So I guess we did all of this dancing for nothing." I replied.

Later I found that Danielle was dancing with Tina. I was pretty sure that the blonde only said yes because she did not have anyone else to dance with. She was being rather showy. Tina at least looked like she enjoyed it.

"You can't take her anywhere, can you?" Elena asked me.

"No." I answered. At that point, she gasped.

"Stephanie, back corner." She said before she pointed to a guy wearing a hoodie. He walked out of the gym and I followed him before grabbing him and pushing him against a locker.

"What did I do?" Some kid asked.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Some guy told me to put on this hoodie." He explained. I then realized that I needed to find Elena immediately.

Elena's POV

I was going to the bathroom when I felt like I was being followed and I realized that I was being followed and started to run. I ran to the cafeteria and threw some pencils at him. I then tried to break a mop over my knee…and failed. Well that was harder than it looked.

However, before he could hurt Stephanie and Danielle arrived and Stephanie jammed a stake in his chest. However, it must have been in his stomach or something because he was still alive. They began to question him and found out that he was after me because I looked like Katherine and he also did know how to open the tomb. There was some sort of grimoire, whatever that was, and its location was in Jonathan Gilbert's journal. Though, he stopped short of telling us who he was working with. Stephanie killed him.

"But he didn't say he was working with yet." I argued.

"Elena, he was invited in." Stephanie pointed out. "We couldn't let him live."

Stephanie's POV

Danielle and I were about to get rid of the body, but at first, I started to talk to her.

"You know that idiot couldn't have been working alone." She stated.

"You are, so why couldn't he be?" I challenged. "So do want some help finding this grimoire? You were hoping Dad's journal would tell you where it is, but you checked the wrong man's diary. I'm still willing to help you, you know."

"There's obviously a catch." She remarked.

"No, there's no catch. I'll help you get Katherine out and then you can be on your way." I stated.

"I wish I could believe you." She told me.

"You're my sister, but I will do anything to get rid of you." I admitted.

"What about the other vampires?" She asked.

"No, they have to stay, but Katherine can come out." I replied. I really hoped that she would believe me.

Later, I was with Elena in the living room. Danielle was burying the body, so I could talk to her.

"I fought back tonight." She stated. "It felt good."

"There's something that I wanted to tell you." I declared. "I told Danielle that I would help her open the tomb, but it was a lie."

"Good, I don't want that tomb open, but are you sure that should hurt her like that?" She challenged.

"What Danielle wants to do will result in a lot of death and I can't have that." I explained. "It will be for the best if it stays closed. Now I believe that you owe me a sleepover."

So I finally got a new chapter out. It looks like Caroline and Tina might date. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Children of the Damned

Stephanie's POV

Elena and I were in bed together. I had my arms wrapped around her naked body. I gave her a tender kiss on the neck.

"Mmm…good morning." She moaned.

"I could get used to waking up like this." I stated.

"Wakey, wakey." Danielle interrupted as we noticed that she was at the edge of the bed. We both blushed and covered up.

"What the hell?" I asked. She really needed to respect boundaries.

"Oh stop being smutty." My sister remarked.

"Get the fuck out of here." Elena told her.

"If I see something that I don't have, I'll throw a dollar at it." Danielle quipped. Just because we were all female didn't mean that she could be there. "Now we have some very important business to discuss."

"And this has to be now?" Elena asked.

"Yes because we have a lot to do today, since we're all friends and working together." Danielle explained. "So in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spell. So first things first, since you are Elena _Gilbert,_ you are in charge of finding the journal."

"Since when am I helping?" Elena questioned as she sat up.

"'Well Stephanie's helping and you're in her bed so you're helping." Danielle stated.

"You don't have to do anything." I declared.

"I'll look for it today." Elena said as she pulled the covers over her.

"How do we know that this journal will tell us where the grimoire is?" I asked. "The guy we got the information seemed like an idiiot."

"Well, we don't really have any better options." Danielle pointed out.

"What is a grimoire?" Elena asked as she sat up again.

"It's a witch's cookbook." Danielle answered. That wasn't the best way to put it.

"Witches write down their spells because they can get complicated." I told her. "So what about this other vampire? Idiot wasn't working alone, so someone else knows about this."

"And I don't like that, so chop, chop." Danielle replied before clapping and starting to walk away. "You know I really like this ménage a trois we have. Don't screw it up."

She then headed down the stairs and Elena looked at me.

"Does she…?" She started before I shushed her. "So were you going to take a shower?"

"Yes." I answered. I had a good feeling what she was going to say next.

"I'm coming with you." She remarked.

So after our steamy session in the shower, we headed back to Elena's house. I wore a red off-shoulder sweater and blue maxi skirt with black heels.

"So do you think Danielle believes us?" Elena asked as she put a purse back in a box.

"I think she wants to believe us." I answered. "Whether or not she actually does, I don't know. She's not the most trusting person."

"Well I think she believes that everything she's done is for Katherine and is what Katherine would want her to do." She explained.

"Well Katherine didn't teach her that you can get what you want without killing people." I declared. "For 145 years, every time I've let her back in my life, I've regretted it."

"What's going to have if Danielle opens the tomb and gets Katherine back?" Elena asked.

"I think that a lot of people are going to die." I told her. "Katherine is not a good person and she won't just leave."

She then took a picture out.

"That's Jonathan Gilbert. He was a doctor." I explained. She then opened another box to reveal a metal muzzle. She gasped.

"What are you guys doing with this stuff?" Jeremy interrupted as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, we were just going through some stuff. We were looking for this old family journal." Elena responded.

"Jonathan Gilbert's?" He asked as he took a seat on the counter. I imagined that Jenna didn't like him doing that.

"Do you know about it?" Elena replied. It seemed like a bit of a coincidence.

"I just did a history report on it." He declared.

"Where is it now?" Elena asked him.

"I gave it to Ms. Saltzman." Jeremy answered. It looked like I would have to get it from her then.

I went to the school. I wasn't sure why I thought to look at the school. It was Saturday and the only teachers that would be there probably had no life. Of course, it was the only possible place that I did know to look for her. It wasn't like I could go to her house or anything. I didn't know anything about her, so I didn't know any other places that she hung out. I wasn't the kind of person who considered what my teachers did on weekends because I had a life.

1864

I walked into a room and found that my father was there with the mayor and Jonathan Gilbert.

"Excuse me father, I was unaware that we had company." I remarked. I was going to tell him that I was not interested in the man he was trying to set me up with. I didn't know if that would happen anymore.

"I'll be done in a minute, Stephanie." He promised.

"Okay." I agreed. "Pardon my intrusion, Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Lockwood."

I then walked out.

Present

I tried not to be seen. There was a car in the parking lot, so someone was there. I found him his classroom and heard someone walking in the opposite direction. I rushed into the room and found that there didn't seem to be a journal in plain sight.

Suddenly, she came back into the room and she fired a stake at me. I was quick enough to catch it and she looked afraid.

"You shouldn't have done that." I told her. I grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She nervously took a seat in a desk. She probably thought I was going to kill her. I probably wouldn't. I examined her weapon. "What is this: compressed air? Did you make it yourself?"

She was silent so I walked closer.

"Who are you?" I asked. She was still silent. "I'm not gonna hurt you unless you try to hurt me first."

To show that I was not a threat, I handed her the weapon. I didn't think a short dress was the best outfit for her, even though she shouldn't have been doing what she was doing.

"Now tell me who you are." I demanded.

"I'm a History teacher." She answered. I couldn't help but sigh. "I'm also a historian and while researching Virginia, I found out some interesting things about your town."

"So now you're Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" I quipped. "Tell me the truth."

"My wife was a parapsychologist." She explained. I couldn't help but wonder where she had gotten married, but that wasn't the point and it probably wasn't something that she felt like talking about. "She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. Her work led me here."

"Where's your wife now?" I asked.

"She's dead." She answered coldly. "A vampire killed her."

"Where is Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" I asked. I decided to stop beating around the bush and get what I wanted.

"Why do you want it?" She retorted.

"Where is it?" I repeated.

"It's on my desk." She replied.

"No it's not." I stated. She then looked back at the desk.

"Well it was on my desk." She declared. That meant that someone else had gotten to before I could. The only question was who? Who else knew that it was at the school?

1864

"As descendants of the Founding Families, they'll want to know that they can count on you." Our father told me and Danielle. I wore a burgundy dress while Danielle had a black one with a white hem.

"Isn't this something usually reserved for the men?" I asked.

"We're getting the whole town involved." He stated. "We will need men and women working together. I don't know if your sister understands the importance of duty."

"It's not my fault that the nurses didn't like me." Danielle argued. "I went out there and tried to do something? What have you done?"

"I've helped keep this town safe!" He shouted. "You are such a disappointment. You should be with a husband."

"You said the town is in trouble?" I asked, trying to calm him down.

"There have been too many deaths." He stated. "It is time for us to fight back and stop these killers."

"Killers? What killers?" I repeated.

"We live amongst demons." He answered.

"Why are you being so cryptic, Father?" Danielle challenged. "I know there's a word you want to say."

"Vampires." He remarked. "They exist and they are here in Mystic Falls, but we have a plan to exterminate them and you two will help."

Elena's POV

I walked downstairs to see that Jenna was sitting on the counter and Danielle seemed to be cooking. She was wearing a white lace dress with a denim jacket and tan cowgirl boots.

"Hello, Elena." She replied as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey, where have you been?" Jenna asked. "We're cooking dinner."

It looked more like Danielle was doing all of the cooking.

"Is Stephanie with you?" Danielle inquired.

"No, but she'll be here soon." I replied as I looked at her. I didn't know that she knew how to cook. She seemed like a girl who would shun such ideas.

Stephanie's POV

I took a seat with my legs hanging over her desk.

"How long have you known about me?" I questioned.

"It was just recently when I met your sister." She told me.

"You met Danielle." I stated.

"Who do you think killed my wife?" She responded. It probably hadn't been anything personal.

"Are you sure it was her?" I challenged, even though I did believe it.

"I was there." She replied.

"If you're here for revenge, it's going to end very badly for you." I replied. She definitely did not want to take on Danielle.

"I just want to know what happened to her." The teacher said.

"I thought you said that Danielle…" I started before she cut me off.

"I saw her killing her, but then the two of them disappeared and they never found her body." She explained.

"Danielle can't know why you're here." I stated. "She'll kill you."

"I can take care of myself." She argued.

"No you can't." I replied. "I can help you though."

Elena's POV

I was getting ready to serve the dinner when suddenly Danielle ran into me and I could feel our breasts touch.

"Don't do that." I told her.

"Do what?" She replied.

"You know what. That move was deliberate." I declared.

"I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." She argued. I just scoffed. "Speaking of Stephanie, where is she? She's missing family night, which I am enjoying very much."

I just glared at her before looking away.

"Is this real?" She asked.

"Is what real?" I responded without looking at her.

"This renewed sense of sisterhood: is it real?" She remarked. "Can I trust her?"

"You can trust her." I declared as I started to walk to the dining room.

She then sped out in front of me and looked me in the eye.

"Can I trust her?" She repeated in a slower tone. Was she trying to compel me?

"I'm wearing vervain." I pointed out. I didn't know how she could forget that.

"I'm not compelling." She responded. "I just want an honest answer."

"You can trust her. She's your sister." I stated.

"There was a time that I trusted her more than anyone." She remarked.

"Well trust has to be earned." I stated as I added some spices to the food. We couldn't have a bland meal.

"Are you lecturing me?" She questioned.

"Do you need to be lectured?" I challenged.

"I just want Katherine back." She declared. "I'm sure that even you can understand that."

"I do." I confirmed.

"Then you know I'll be very upset if I don't get her." She replied.

Later, Danielle was playing some kind of game with Jeremy.

"How is she so hot?" Jenna whispered.

"Shh…she's a bitch." I told her. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing with all of this stuff?" Jenna asked as she looked at the stuff I forgot to put away earlier.

"I thought there might be something about my birth mother in here." I lied.

"Have you told Jeremy yet?" She asked. It meant that she believed it.

"I will later." I declared. At the moment, the doorbell rang. "That's Stefan."

Both Danielle and I headed to the door. Jeremy seemed a little upset at her sudden exit.

"Well?" Danielle asked.

"She didn't have it." Stephanie answered. "Someone else stole it."

"Who did it?" Danielle replied. "I bet it was that teacher. There's something off about her."

"No she doesn't know anything about it." Stephanie explained. "Someone else got to it before I did."

"Well does anyone else know about the journal?" Danielle asked me. Stephanie and I looked inside of the house and Danielle realized who we were looking at.

"Danielle, no." Stephanie remarked. She seemed to sense that I didn't want my brother involved. Of course, Danielle didn't listen and went back into the house.

"So what's this about a journal?" She asked him.

"Why does everyone suddenly care about this stupid journal?" Jeremy replied. It was hard to believe that one book was causing so much trouble. He probably thought that we were all weird.

"Did you tell anyone else about it or than Miss Saltzman?" I inquired. I knew that Danielle wasn't going to rest until she got an answer and I didn't want her to get violent.

"Just that girl Anna." Jeremy answered. Who was Anna? I didn't know about an Anna.

"The hot weird one?" Danielle replied. So apparently he had told her about the girl but not me.

At that point, my phone rang. It was Bonnie. She was giving me the details of her date with Ben. I waited till I was away from everyone else and then let her spill. She really didn't have a lot to say. Ben was being a gentleman and I told her that it was up to her to make a move then.

Stephanie's POV

After Danielle left with Jeremy, I went upstairs to Elena's room. I had a secret that my sister didn't know.

"Where's Danielle?" I asked her.

"She left to see if Jeremy's friend has the book." She explained.

"Well shouldn't you have gone with her? We don't want her getting the journal." I stated.

"We don't need to because I already have it." She said as she took some paper out of her pocket. "Miss Saltzman made a copy and I convinced her to give it to me."

We began to look through the pages to see if we could find anything.

"I found something!" She announced. "The Fells thought it should be I not them that should possess the witch's spellbook, but I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. It was G…I can't pronounce this."

I took the page from her.

"It was Giuseppe Salvatore who relieved my fear. He said he would take the spellbook and carry the secret of its location to his grave." I finished.

1864

I walked into my father's study. I was planning to talk to him about Katherine.

"Stephanie? To what do I owe the pleasure of having such a lovely young lady in my presence?" He asked.

"Did I interrupt your writing?" I questioned.

"These are just the tired musings of a troubled mind." He answered. "I'll take the real secrets…"

"To your grave." I finished. He always said that.

"And a full grave it will be." He stated before he invited me to sit. "Now speaking of troubled minds, how about you tell me what is on yours?"

"I have concerns about your plans for the vampires." I remarked. I didn't want to be too specific.

"Why is that?' He asked.

"How do you know that all of them are evil?" I questioned. "What if some of them are not?"

"Do you have evidence to the contrary?" He responded. I knew I couldn't reveal it now. "Have you met any vampires?"

"Of course not, Father." I lied. "But are we to believe what others say at face value? Is this any different from the colored people?"

"Stephanie, the difference is the African-American are not monsters. These creatures can control your mind." He explained as he poured me a glass of liquor. "They are a real threat as opposed to just having a different skin color. Those who stand with them will be destroyed as well."

We both drank the liquid.

Present

"I know where it is." I declared.

We went to a gravestone deep in the cemetery. Well it really wasn't part of the cemetery.

"Why isn't your father in your family's crypt?" Elena asked.

"It wasn't built yet." I answered as I took out a shovel.

"Great let's get digging." Elena remarked. I looked at her. "I don't want this tomb opened any more than you do."

1864

I was with Katherine in her bedroom. I was pretty sure that she was planning on turning me soon. I looked at the necklace that she was wearing. It was the same amber necklace.

"Is that a gift from Danielle?" I asked.

"From Emily actually." She answered. I was in solely a slip. "You need to stop worrying about Dani."

"I want you all to myself." I explained. I thought I loved her more.

"Well I get to make the rules." She replied.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because I'm spoiled." She answered. She pushed me down onto the bed before she sensually began to kissing my chest area. I wanted to be naked at the moment before she bit into my neck. She sucked my blood for a few seconds before she suddenly began to choke.

"What's happening?" I asked in confusion.

My father then stormed in.

"Go get the sheriff and tell him we have a vampire." He instructed.

"No." I responded.

'Do as I say, Stephanie." He ordered. "None of what you feel for her is real. She's a vampire, Stephanie: a monster. I fed you vervain after I realized, hoping it would expose her. Your sympathy showed. I didn't raise my children to be so weak. Put this on and go to the sheriff now."

He threw an overcoat at me. I knew I had to leave and could worry about saving her later.

Present

We dug until we hit a box. I opened it and there was my father's skeleton, holding the book which was wrapped in a case. I pried it from his dead hands and pulled it out.

"Well, this is an interesting development." Danielle interrupted. We looked and saw her holding a shovel. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not letting you get her back." I stated. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." My sister replied. "I'm sorry for thinking for even a second I could trust you."

"You are not capable of trust." I pointed out. "The fact that you're here means you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself because the one person I can rely is me!" She shouted before she looked at Elena. "I thought that there was someone else but it looks like I was wrong. Now hand over the book or you'll regret it."

She then grabbed onto Elena by the neck.

"You won't kill her." I remarked. I hoped I was right.

"No, but I'll do one better." She remarked before she bit into her wrist and fed it to Elena. "Give me the book or you and I get a vampire girlfriend.

"Let go first." I told her.

"I don't trust you to give it to me." Danielle said.

"You just did the one that guarantees I will." I replied. She still didn't do anything and I set the book on the ground. She let go of Elena, grabbed it and ran off. I hugged Elena before we went back to her house. I could tell that she was shaken up and she probably wanted to wash the taste of blood out of her mouth. She went upstairs to do that.

"You're not staying the night." Jenna told me.

"I won't be much longer." I said.

"Where'd she go?" Jeremy asked.

"Who?" I responded.

"He has a friend over." Jenna explained.

"Anna." Jeremy stated.

That was when I remembered who Anna was. She was one of Katherine's friends and not only that, I saw her mother get taken away with the rest of the vampires. I ran upstairs to Elena's room, but it was too late. There was no one there.

This ended up taking longer than I thought it would, but it's finally done. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
